Jangan Sentuh Gue!
by Elpiji
Summary: Chapter terakhir!/Ini kisah tentang Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemuda yang akan mimisan tiap kali kulitnya disentuh wanita, dan tiga perempuan yang berada di sekitarnya; Hinamori si teman masa kecil super polos, Rukia si Tsundere kelas berat, dan Soi Fon si guru Pengawas UKS jenius yang sebenarnya adalah seorang otaku./HitsugayaXHarem/Roman-komedi/"Mau nggak, jadi pacar ketiga gue?"/RnR?
1. Gue, Elo, Kamu, dan Dia

Langitnya biru. Ah, indah sekali. Awan-awan berterbangan, bergerak dengan pelan. Beberapa awan yang berbaik hati tetap menutupi matahari agar tidak menyinari wajah gue.

Gue bakal bahagia. Hidup gue bakal sempurna. Asalkan...

"Hitsugaya-kuun~! Sentuh!" seorang perempuan yang nggak gue kenal menyentuh pipi gue pake jarinya yang belum dicuci.

_Brush._ Darah mengucur dari hidung gue.

Ya... Hidup gue bakal bahagia... Asalkan gue nggak lagi mimisan tiap kali disentuh cewek.

* * *

**Jangan Sentuh Gue!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, Pair nggak jelas, komedi nggak nyentuh, roman nggak nyampe.

**~ Chapter Satu ~**

* * *

Ou. Gue Hitsugaya Toushirou, 15 tahun. Tahun pertama di SMA. Warna rambut putih, warna mata ababil antara hijau dan biru.

Gue adalah idola sekolah. Ah, setidaknya idola para _shota_-_kon_. Gue punya wajah tampan, prestasi gemilang, masa depan cerah, dan... Penyakit konyol.

Gue kasih tempe sama kalian, gue adalah seseorang yang mengidap penyakit-yang-akupun-tak-tahu-namanya, yang menyebabkan gue mimisan tiap kali kulit gue disentuh oleh seorang perempuan. Baik itu tante-tante, balita, ataupun nenek-nenek. Bahkan Nyokap gue sendiri.

Nyokap dan Bokap gue pernah nyaranin gue buat masuk sekolah khusus cowok aja. Tapi gue gak mau. Karena gue masih pengen lobang pantat gue rapet setelah lulus SMA. Bisa dibayangkan, tiap hari yang dilihat adalah cowok. Tak ada pelampiasan. Pemandanganpun tak ada. Mengerikan.

Karena itu, gue tiap harinya hanya bermain game di kelas, pada jam istirahat. Untungnya, Bokap gue yang kayanya udah nggak ketulungan, nggak akan habis tujuh turunan, tujuh tanjakan dan tujuh tikungan, bersedia ngebeliin gue PSP, _PlayStation Portable_. Bukan _Pria Suka Pria_.

Hidup gue gak mudah. Tiap harinya ada aja yang jail nyentuh gue. Tapi ada juga yang tetep suka sama gue, dan pengen pacaran sama gue, walaupun gak bisa sentuhan sama gue.

Suatu waktu, ada juga yang nyaranin kalo tiap kali kencan gue disuruh pakai seragam astronot. Gue Cuma bisa menghela nafas lalu bilang, "Kalo gue begitu, bisa-bisa ada anak kecil yang ngedeketin gue sambil teriak, 'Om Badut! Ajak kami ke bulan, dong!',"

Gue kesal. Gue hina. Gue risih. Mengapa ini harus terjadi ke gue, yang begitu haus akan sentuhan perempuan?! Ah maaf, gue jadi _out of character._ Imej, Toushiro. Imej. Jangan sampai Imej gue hancur.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Fuuh...

"Hai, Toushiro!" suara cewek terdengar dari telinga gue. Cekacekaceka, gue nggak bakal mimisan dua kali di hari yang sama dengan cara yang sama, Perempuan-sialan! Gue menghindar ke kiri, menghindari sentuhannya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Gue nggak niat buat nyentuh elo, kok!" ucap cewek itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya pendek—gue juga pendek sih, tingginya kira-kira tiga senti lebih tinggi dari gue. Jadi yang sebenarnya pendek itu siapa, sih? Matanya berwarna violet. Kayak warna bunga yang ada di bungkus obat nyamuk.

"Rupanya kau, Kuchiki Rukia," Ucap gue dengan sarkatis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau juga ingin menyentuhku? Kau juga ingin melihatku mimisan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Hei. Bisa bicara kayak biasa? Gaya bicara lo kayak gue ini monyet yang telah melupakan tuannya."

Ah, _sorry. _Ini efek dari kebnyakan nonton anime aksi.

"Maaf, gue lupa kalo elo itu bukan monyet," jawab gue jutes. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Rukia kemudian memasang seringai aneh.

Maaf, Kuchiki. Gue bisa membaca pikiran elo dengan mudah.

"Jurus rahasia..." bisiknya pelan. Cih, kalau begini, gue harus... "_Deadly Bloody Touch!"_

Harus... Lari. "UWAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"TUNGGU LO, PENDEK!" dia ngejar gue dengan semangat. Ini adalah perang, bung! Darah itu merah! Rambut gue putih! Kampret! Gue mikirin apaan, sih?!

"Tinggi kita hampir sama, Idiot!" teriak gue sambil berlari. Oh, tidak. Imej gue. Mampus, dah. Kayaknya gue harus terima kalo 33% anggota _fansclub _gue bakal mengundurkan diri besok.

'GUE LEBIH TINGGI 5 SENTI, CEBOOLL~!"

"Apa-apaan it—"

DUAAKK! Gue menabrak seseorang. Gue merasakan kelembutan di wajah gue. Gue memejamkan mata. Ah, kelembutan apakah ini? Biarkan gue merasakannya sebentar... "Toushiro, elo nabrak Inoue, Baka."

Apakah tadi Kuchiki bilang sesuatu? Entahlah, gue nggak begitu peduli. Gue cuma peduli sama apa yang gue rasakan saat ini. Gue membuka mata, lalu melihat ke atas.

Ah, gue rupanya menabrak Inoue-san.

Tunggu. Inoue-san... 'Kan seorang perempuan.

Hening sesaat.

Ah, pantes gue merasakan cairan hangat di atas bibir gue dari tadi.

Tunggu. Kelembutan tadi itu apa? Gue menoleh ke arah Inoue-san, dia lagi nutupin dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

E-eh. Tunggu. Jadi, gue tadi...

_Bruk._

**[Dikarenakan tokoh utama jatuh pingsan, maka untuk sementara sudut pandang diubah menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga. Hal ini akan berlaku sampai ada tanda garis. Terima kasih. ****—****Tertanda, Author]**

Toushiro jatuh pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sungguh tidak etis. Saya selaku narator saja tidak tega melihatnya.

"Toushiro! Dasar, idiot." Rukia menatap Toushiro yang pingsan dengan pandangan menghina, tapi di balik itu, ada suatu pandangan yang lain.

Sesuatu yang bahkan narator sendiri pun tidak tahu. Kayaknya naratornya kelewatan bodoh.

Rukia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Toushiro, namun pemuda berambut putih itu tetap tidak bergeming, bagaikan kotoran kucing yang tak pernah bergeming, karena tak ada yang mau menyentuhnya.

Rukia memegang kerah baju belakang Toushiro, lalu menyeretnya ke UKS, dengan keadaan begitu.

Sungguh tidak etis, Rukia.

Ah, sedangkan Inoue? Ia hanya diam, tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ah, abaikan. Kembali ke Toushiro. Ia sekarang sedang diseret dengan indahnya oleh Rukia. Saat mencapai pintu masuk UKS, ia mengetuk pintu. Seorang guru pengurus UKS, yang memiliki rambut dikuncir dua dan mata sipit, serta memakai seragam guru yang dilapisi dengan jas yang sering dipakai oleh dokter-dokter membukakan pintu. Mari kita panggil dia Soi Fon-sensei.

"Sensei, ada murid yang pingsan," ucap Rukia dengan nada datar. Senseinya hanya tersenyum, "Mana anaknya?"

"Ini," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Toushiro yang dia seret dengan bibirnya. Soi Fon tersenyum kecut. Ia menjitak kepala Rukia dengan keras.

"KENAPA DISERET, BODOH?!" teriak Soi Fon, melupakan posisinya sebagai seorang guru. Ia lalu membopong Toushiro ke ranjang UKS.

Soi Fon menatap wajah Toushiro yang sedang pingsan. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah. Seperti tomat yang dicat merah, lalu diolesi saos tomat.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Rukia telah pergi dari tempatnya, karena bel yang beberapa detik yang lalu berbunyi.

'Ah, gue... Sendirian. Sama anak ini,' pikir Soi Fon sambil mandangin wajah Toushiro. Ia kemudian mengelok kantong celana hitam panjangnya. Di tangannya sekarang ada... Sebuah bandana kain yang terdapat gambar jiwa dan kompas di sisinya.

Mirip kayak... Bandananya Soul Eater.

Bukan mirip lagi, tapi kayaknya itu adalah salah satu peralatan _cosplaying_ yang ia punya.

Soi Fon memasangkan bandananya ke kepala Toushiro, lalu mengatur (baca: mengacak-acak) rambut Toushiro sedemikian rupa.

'Mirip... Banget.'

Fakta terbaru: Soi Fon-sensei, guru pegawas Unit Kesehatan Sekolah, adalah seorang _Otaku_, dan dia sekarang sedang mencoba ngebanding-bandingin Toushiro sama Soul Eater.

_Cepret._ Sinar putih cerah membutakan mata. Cahaya itu berasal dari kamera polaroid yang entah Soi Fon bawa dimana.

Mau tak mau, sinar itu membuat Toushiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

* * *

Ah, dimana gue? Yang ada di mata gue adalah atap _platform_ berwarna putih. Apa gue berada di surga?

Ah, ya. Tadi gue sempat merasakan kelembutan seorang perempuan. Jadi ini yang dibilang, mati karena terlalu bahagia.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan surga punya lampu, dan sejak kapan surga punya aroma obat-obatan?! Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan gue make bandana konyol ini?!

"Ah-uh-ehm, r-rupanya kau sudah bangun, Hitsugaya-san." Tegur perempuan berpakaian guru kepada gue. Ah, gue inget. _Kalo nggak salah _dia adalah guru pengawas yang legendaris, guru termuda disini, yang menjadi guru pada umur 18 tahun, dengan pendidikan SD akselerasi, SMP akselerasi, dan SMA akselerasi. Gue juga sempet denger kalo guru ini Cuma TK setahun.

Gue ngelepas bandana konyol di rambut gue, lalu ngasih ke Soi Fon-sensei. "apa ini punya anda, Soi Fon-sensei?"

"I-iya," jawabnya tergagap,lalu ngambil bandana yang gue yakini sebagai properti _cosplaying _punya dia. "Rambut kamu kenapa putih? Di cat, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu penggemar Soul Eater, juga?!"

Gue terdiam. Ah, gue ngerti. Sensei ini adalah seorang _otaku_, dan sekarang lagi mencoba memirip-miripkan gue sama karaketer berambut-putih-bergigi-hiu-pemakan-jiwa itu. Meski gue akui, gue juga punya koleksi lengkap manga Soul Eater di lemari buku gue.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Soi Fon-sensei, tangannya menjulur mencoba mengelus kepala gue.

Sensei ini mencoba membunuhku.

Gue dengan segera menangkap tangan Sensei, menghentikan tangan dia yang mau mengelus rambut gue.

Tunggu. Menangkap itu berarti menyentuh, ya?

_Dafuq_. Hidung gue mengeluarkan darah lagi. Gue segera ngambil tisu di meja samping ranjang UKS, lalu memakainya buat menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidung gue.

"Akan kuingat ini, Sensei! AKAN KUINGAT INI!" teriak gue sambil berlari ke kelas gue.

Ah, sekali lagi, gue mengalami efek dari kebanyakan nonton anime aksi.

* * *

Guru pelajaran Tata Krama gue pernah bilang, bahwa manusia yang baik, adalah manusia yang punya kesabaran tinggi. "Saking sabarnya, dijejelin kotoran kucing juga nggak marah," celetuk gue waktu itu. Telinga gue langsung dijewer sama guru gue itu. Gurunya perempuan. Jadi gue langsung mimisan.

Besoknya, dia nggak lagi ngajar di kelas gue.

Gue kira-kira udah mengalami hal ini 5 kali pas SD, dan 2 kali pas SMP. Untungnya, pas masuk SMA ini, guru-gurunya nggak ada yang pernah nyentuh gue (kecuali Soi Fon-sensei tadi). Hidup gue tentram, gak ada gangguan dari guru.

Tapi itu bukan berarti masalah selesai. Seperti istilahnya, _mati satu, tumbuh seribu_. Sekarang, makin banyak cewek-cewek yang ngejer gue. Mereka terbagi dalam dua golongan; golongan pengen-buat-Hitsugaya-mimisan, dan golongan _shotacon_-yang-nerima-gue-apa-adanya-yang-kebanyakan-kakak-kelas (panjang amat). Perbandingannya sekitar 8:1. Yah, hidup gue emang miris.

Gue duduk di bangku kelas gue, menatap langit-langit bosan.

Ah, _seandainya bosan bisa dijual, pasti sekarang gue udah punya uang. _Pikir gue, meniru ucapan karakter utama salah satu anime dengan judul-yang-dafuq-panjang-banget-kayak-kereta-api-ngantri-sembako.

**[KUIS DADAKAN**_**: **__Siapakah tokoh anime yang ditiru Toushiro? Dan apakah judul anime yang-dafuq-panjang-banget-kayak-kereta-api-ngantri-sembako itu?_ Penjawab benar yang tercepat akan mendapatkan Teh Galon gratis. Silahkan curi di toko terdekat.**]**

"Hitsugaya-san, tolong jawab pertanyaan nomor empat puluh enam, halaman empat puluh enam," tanya guru ke gue. Gue hanya melirik buku gue sebentar, lalu menatap langit-langit. Menghitung. Itulah kemampuan khusus gue, menghitung dengan mengkorek-korek di dalam otak, dengan syarat harus melihat sesuatu yang polos seperti kertas.

"Jawabannya empat puluh enam, _Sensei_," jawab gue malas. Ah, terlalu mudah.

"Meskipun anda pintar, bukan berarti anda boleh tidak mengikuti pelajaran, Hitsugaya-san. Gaji saya tergantung dengan tingkat konsentrasi para siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran saya."

"A-ah, maaf. Aku akan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

Sial. Lagi-lagi sifat gue yang ini keluar; gue gak bisa melihat orang lain menderita, entah secara mental, material, ataupun kena sial. Otak gue bakal langsung membuat simulasi _bagaimana jika gue yang ada di posisi _dia.

Akhirnya, hari itu, gue habiskan dengan mengikuti pelajaran dengan sepenuh hati. Ah, seandainya saja gue bisa tidur sambil membuka mata kayak Mermaidman.

* * *

_**Ting tong. Bzzzt.**_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Gue ngeberesin alat-alat belajar gue. Setelah semuanya beres, gue menutup tas gue, dan langsung kabur keluar kelas.

Kenapa gue nggak mencium tangan guru gue? Hah? Elo lupa ama penyakit gue?

Gue berjalan keluar gerbang dengan hati-hati. Jam segini, biasanya banyak geng cewek yang langsung cabut ke mall, dan mereka biasanya lari-lari. Dan gue gak pengen mereka ngeliat dan menyentuh gue.

Gue sedang bermain PSP, sambil menunggu angkot lewat. Gue sedang bersandar pada tiang listrik, dan di atas tiang listrik itu terdapat gerombolan burung gagak yang berkoak.

Ah, gue nggak percaya takhayul yang bilang orang yang mati bakal dikelilingi burung gagak. Itu Cuma mitos yang disebarkan oleh _Front Anti-Gagak._

Gue main PSP dengan serius. Yang sedang gue maenin adalah Harvest Sun, semacam game peternakan.

"AWAAASS~!" gue melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Gue melihat seorang perempuan sedang mengendarai sepeda, melaju kencang ke arah gue. "REMNYA BLOOONG~!"

Semuanya menjadi _slow motion_. Apa yang harus gue lakukan? Apakah gue harus mengucapkan 'BURST LINK!' kuat-kuat? Atau gue harus koprol sambil bilang WOW? GUKGUK! Ini bukan saatnya jadi alay! Gue harus segera memakai _Fourze System__—_tapi gue bukan Kamen Rider Fourze, sialan!

Apa yang harus gue lakukan? APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUKAN? **APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUKAN?!**

Kalau gue menghindar, cewek itu bakal terluka. Gue nggak bisa ngebiarkan itu terjadi.

Gue bakal kehilangan martabat gue sebagai cowok terhormat jika gue melakukan hal itu.

[Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu jalan; jalan lelaki, bukan?] ucap suara yang muncul dari otak gue.

UOOHH?! Inikah saat-saat kebangkitan gue sebagai manusia super?! Apakah Sacred Gear Longinus gue sudah aktif?!

[Berhentilah berfikir konyol, dan lakukanlah.]

Gue berdiri tepat di depan sepeda yang dinaiki cewek itu. Ini hal yang dapat gue lakukan: gue akan menghentikannya.

Secara laki.

"UOOOHH~!" gue berteriak kencang, dan memejamkan mata.

_BRUAAK!_

Gue merasa tubuh gue kehilangan bobot. Gue nggak bisa merasakan tanah di kaki gue. Gue udah nggak berpijak lagi. Apakah roh gue telah melayang?

Gue merasakan benturan di pundak gue. Benturan di tempat yang basah dan bau. A, pasti gue jatuh ke selokan besar di dekat tiang listrik tadi. Tubuh gue mulai merasakan sakit.

Gue membuka mata. Setidaknya gue ingin melihat wajah orang yang telah gue selamatkan buat terakhir kalinya.

Gue melihat orang-orang berlarian melihat gue. Ada yang menatap ngeri, kagum, dan ada juga yang ketawa. Gue melihat cewek yang tadi udah gue selametin ngehampirin gue.

Dan untuk sesaat, gue bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tiga koma tujuh puluh lima detik kemudian, yang bisa gue lihat cuma kegelapan.

... **To Be Continued ...**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Fanfic pertama yang gue _publish_ setelah hiatus tanpa kabar selama setahun lebih. Hohoho. Abaikan fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya, karena tidak akan pernah saya lanjutkan. Hohoho.

Ini adalah salah satu fanfic yang mungkin _gak akan jelas bagaimana akhirnya_, karena tema yang terlalu banyak kemungkinan jalan ceritanya.

Pasangan untuk fanfic ini adalah HitsuRukiSoiHina, alias Hitsugaya yang punya harem. Hohoho. Yang gak suka harem dianjurkan keluar.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Daaah~! Review kalian sangat diharapkan. Meskipun berupa _flame_. Asal dengan alasan yang jelas, tidak masalah.

Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur!


	2. Teman Masa Kecilku yang Terlalu Polos

Perempuan-perempuan itu berlarian menuju gue. Mereka terdiri dari para cewek normal, para cewek _loli, _sampe tante-tante _desperate _yang belum pernah digrepe tukang bangunan di dalam bus. Rambut mereka macam-macam, ada yang hitam, coklat, pirang, sampe pelangi. Kulit mereka juga macam-macam, ada kuning langsat, putih kemerahan, putih pucat, sampe yang kulitnya kayak _rainbow cake._ Ada satu yang kulitnya hitam, korengan, panuan pula. Ah, kayaknya yang satu itu bakal gue usir nanti.

Mereka semua meluk-meluk gue, seolah gue adalah boneka _teddy bear_ edisi terbatas yang baru selesai dicuci pake sabun _DeadBuoy _yang edisi terbatas juga_._ Ada yang nekat nyium-nyium pipi gue, leher gue, sampe kaki gue juga ada yang nyium.

Gue ngelus-ngelus area bawah hidung gue. Nggak ada darah yang mengalir. Apakah gue udah sembuh? Atau sebenarnya; penyakit gue itu cuma mimpi belaka?

Cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul dari langit-langit. Seperti lampu kamar mandi yang baru dibeli. Cahaya itu menghanguskan sosok-sosok cewek-cewek di sekitar gue. Gue nyaris nangis.

"Jangan pergi... Jangan berakhir..."

Pandangan gue berganti dengan wajah seorang perempuan yang begitu dekat dengan gue.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bahasa gaul, humor garing, roman gagal, dll.

**~ Jangan Sentuh Gue! ~**

**~ Chapter Dua: **Teman Masa Kecil yang Terlalu Polos **щ****(****ᵒДᵒ****щ**** ) ~**

* * *

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi gue untuk membedakan antara kenyataan dan mimpi. Mimpi adalah ketika gue dikelilingi banyak cewek dari segala ras tadi. Sedangkan kenyataannya adalah, bibir gue sedang dicium oleh seorang perempuan.

_BRUSH!_ Darah yang cukup banyak mengalir dari hidung gue. _Perempuan ini mencoba membunuh gue._ Gue segera ngedorong dia menjauh. "LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE, YA?!"

Dia menatapi hidung gue dengan pandangan nanar, lalu nyodorin kotak tisu ke gue. Gue segera ngambil beberapa helai, lalu membentuknya agar bisa menyumbat darah dari hidung gue. _Mampus. _Telat **lima menit **aja, gue pasti udah dapet tiket ke surga.

"Apa yang elo lakukan tadi?" ucap gue pelan. Males teriak-teriak. Gue memandang wajahnya sebentar. Gue sadar akan sesuatu: dia ini perempuan yang gue selametin (baca: nabrak gue) tadi. Gue memandang ke sekitar. Ah, ini kamar gue.

"Aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan, Hitsugaya-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ringan. Gue memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Mak-sut-lo?'. Kalo di anime, pada situasi ini, pasti bakal muncul _background _petir, sambil muncul tulisan gede 'EEEHH?!' di atas kepala gue.

Gue sentil jidatnya dengan cepat (biar gak berefek mimisan). Dia memegang jidatnya, lalu memandang gue dengan tatapan _moe_, dengan airmata di ujung mata. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hitsugaya-kun? Uuh... Jidatku sakit..."

"GUE JATUH KE SELOKAN! BUKAN TENGGELAM, BODOH!" teriak gue kesal. "ELO UDAH NGEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMA GUE! CIUMAN PERTAMA!"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, tenang saja. Aku akan menikahimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan janin di dalam kandunganmu lahir tanpa seorang ayah," ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Ini siapa yang cowok, siapa yang cewek? Gue merasa terjadi disorientasi kelamin di antara kami. Leluconmu buruk untuk seseorang yang baru kau temui.

"Gue-gak-bakal-hamil-cuma-karena-ciuman. Lagian, gue cowok!"

"Tapi, kata Mama-ku, orang yang menerima cairan dari lawan jenis akan hamil; dan tadi, tanpa sengaja ludah-ku menetes ke tenggorokanmu."

"ITU HANYA BERLAKU UNTUK CEWEK! Lagian, kalo cuma ludah gak akan membuat hamil! Dan, apa lo bilang tadi?! L-ludah?! Jadi sekarang di dalam tenggorokan gue ada ludah lo?!" gue segera ngeludah ke arah lantai.

"H-hei! Ludahku bersih, kok! Tadi pagi aku sikat gigi!"

Gue pundung di pojokan. "Mama... Toushiro udah nggak suci lagi... Udah nggak suci lagi... Lebih baik Toushiro mati, Mama..."

"A-aura-mu begitu gelap, Hitsugaya-kun." Ujarnya sambil memandang gue kasihan.

Gue tersadar akan sesuatu. Gue kembali memasang imej keren gue. Gue memasukkan tangan gue ke kantong celana panjang hitam gue, bersandar pada dinding, lalu ngebenerin poni gue yang acak-acakan.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" ujar gue dramatis. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu lupa sama aku? Aku Hinamori,"

Memori gue melayang jauh, kembali ke masa TK.

**10 Tahun yang lalu. Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo, 5 tahun. Taman Kanak-kanak tahun kedua.**

_Gue sendirian. Memakan es krim rasa vanila gue dalam diam._

_Gue nggak butuh teman. Teman itu ngerepotin. Teman cuma bisa numpang main PS2 di rumah gue. Mana nggak bayar lagi. Nggak tahu listrik mahal apa._

_Di kala itu, seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut dicepol datang menghampiri gue. Gue memandangnya dengan dingin, sedingin es krim yang udah meleleh ke tangan gue._

"_Kenapa kamu makan sendirian, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya gadis itu. Gue tau, namanya Momo Hinamori. Dia teman sekelas gue._

"_Aku enggak punya teman," ujar gue sarkatis. "Apa kau kesini mau mengejekku?"_

"_Enggak. Aku juga nggak punya teman. Temanku semua menjauhiku. Soalnya aku masukin bubuk cabe ke dalam sepatu mereka. Hehe," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Gue juga ikut tersenyum._

"_Apa mereka menangis?" tanya gue. "Mereka semua menangis, mengadu ke Mama mereka, kayak anak kecil."_

_Itu karena mereka memang anak kecil, Hinamori._

"_Terus, kenapa kamu ketahuan?" tanya gue lagi._

"_Karena, habis aku masukin bubuk sepatu, aku bilang sama mereka, 'Aku masukin bubuk cabe ke sepatumu, lho'. Tapi mereka gak percaya, terus tetep memakai sepatunya."_

"_Kenapa kamu ngaku?"_

"_karena Mama bilang, berbohong itu nggak boleh." Ujarnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Gue memandangnya hangat. Gue lalu menyodorkan es krim gue._

"_Kamu mau? Aku... Selama ini mencari teman berbagi buat makan es krim," ucap gue. "Tentu!"_

_Lalu dia memakan es krim gue dengan lahap._

_Keesokan harinya, dia minta sosis gue. Esoknya lagi, gue ngasih dia jus semangka gue. Lalu besoknya, gue ngasih dia sepotong ayam goreng._

_Setelah seminggu lebih gue ngasih dia makanan gue, dia ngebeliin gue sebuah es krim vanila _jumbo size. _Dan malamnya juga, gue ditraktir sama orangtua Hinamori makan malam di rumahnya._

_Gue memetik apa yang gue tanam._

_Gue juga sempet gak sengaja denger, orangtua gue dan orangtua Hinamori ngobrol, "Gimana kalo kita jodohkan saja mereka?" lalu kemudian tertawa. Gue enggak ngerti sisi mananya yang lucu. Gue emang nggak bakal bisa mengerti lelucon orangtua._

"_Nee, Hitsugaya-kun," panggil dia dengan nada manja ke gue. Gue cuma bergumam, sambil memakan sepotong semangka._

"_Hitsugaya-kun mau nggak menikahi aku kalo udah dewasa?"_

_Gue mengangguk dengan semangat. Setelah itu, terjadilah serangkaian hal-hal memalukan yang gak mau gue ingat._

**Kembali ke jaman sekarang.**

Wajah gue memerah mengingat memori sialan itu. Gue memandangi penampilannya sekarang; rambutnya udah nggak lagi dicepol, tapi diikat ekor kuda. Uuh... Dan... Tingginya lebih tinggi dari gue.

"H-hai, Hinamori," ujar gue basa-basi. "Udah kembali dari Hong Kong?"

Ah, iya. Hinamori pindah ke Hong Kong pas kelas 2 SD. Waktu itu gue yang nangis paling kenceng pas nganterin dia di bandara.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat," ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kamu nggak nangis terharu? Nggak ingin meluk?"

Gimana ngomongnya, ya. Gue mulai kena penyakit-gak-boleh-nyentuh-cewek ini sejak gue kelas 4 SD. Dia jelas nggak mungkin tau.

"G-gue, sekarang alergi sama sentuhan cewek," ujar gue. Dia mendekat ke arah gue, lalu menyentuh pipi gue. Gue sontak langsung mimisan, dan nyingkirin tangan dia dari pipi gue. "Apa yang elo lakukan?!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, kalo kamu punya penyakit ini, gimana nanti kita mau menikah?"

"Kata siapa kita bakal nikah?!"

"Tapi 'kan, kamu udah janji dulu!"

"Itu 'kan janji gue pas TK! Sekarang udah nggak berlaku lagi!" teriak gue nggak setuju. Hinamori mempersiapkan aba-aba mau nangis.

"Padahal dulu kamu pernah buat undangan pernikahan kita, terus kamu fotokopi diem-diem di toko yang udah tutup, terus kamu sebarin ke kotak pos satu komplek!"

Ini yang gue maksud 'hal memalukan yang gak mau gue ingat'.

"GAK PERNAH!" bantah gue dengan pipi merah. "Gue nggak pernah kayak gitu!"

"Kamu pernah, kok! Kamu bahkan pernah pengen nelpon _catering_ buat pernikah―"

Gue sujud di hadapannya. "Gue mohon, Hinamori. Jangan buat gue mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi."

Dia memandang gue kasihan, lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar gue. Gueberdiri, duduk di sisi kasur gue. "Hitsugaya-kun, kamu di SMA mana?"

Gue memiringkan kepala bingung. "Emang kenapa?"

"Aku mau masuk ke SMA yang sama denganmu," ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia. Gue memasang senyum kecut.

Semoga dia nggak bakal diseret masuk ke golongan ayo-buat-Hitsugaya-mimisan. "Gue sekolah di SMA Karakura. Kelas 10-D. Tolong atur agar kita nggak sekelas."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah!"

'_Mari pulang, marilah pulang, marilah pulang, bersama-samaaa~'_

Gue kira bunyi itu adalah rombongan anak TK yang baru pulang, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir, mana ada TK yang baru pulang sore-sore?

Gue lihat Hinamori ngebuka HP _flip_nya, dan menekan tombol hijau. Ah, rupanya itu _ringtone _HP-nya. Dia berbicara di telpon. Gue nggak tau apa yang dibicarainnya, soalnya Hinamori cuma bilang, 'Ya', 'Baiklah', 'Ok', dan 'Iya-iya'.

Gue memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan '_wat-eppen-beibeh?', _dia memasang wajah kebingungan. Lalu gue bilang, "Tadi siapa?"

"Mama. Nyuruh pulang, soalnya udah mau maghrib. Mama bilang, 'kalo abis maghrib belum pulang, nanti diculik hantu di dekat pohon kelapa angker,' gitu."

Hinamori, tolong suruh Mama-mu ngurangin dosis nonton Upin Ipin. Bisa berbahaya kalo nanti dia nyuruh elo motong rambut gaya Upin. Gue menggelengkan kepala gue. Apa yang barusan gue pikirn, sih? Hinamori? Gaya rambut Upin? "GYAHAHAHA~!"

Ah, ketawa gue keceplosan. Emang sulit buat ketawa dalam hati. Gue mengelus-elus dada gue, lalu menawarkan Hinamori, "Mau gue antar?"

"Nggak, aku bawa sepeda, kok. Lagian, pundakmu masih sakit, 'kan?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk ke pundak gue yang diperban. Gue menggeleng pelan. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Gue yang bonceng. Nggak baik perempuan pulang sendiri malem-malem."

Gue tersenyum lembut. Gue pasti barusan keliatan _gentlemen._ Abis ini pasti Hinamori bakal teriak-teriak gaje ala _fansgirl._ Dia memandang gue datar, "Ini masih sore, Hitsugaya-kun."

Gue terdiam. Gue cuma bisa ngeluarin senyum kecut andalan gue. "P-pokoknya, biarin gue nganter elo, deh. Sekalian nostalgia pas kita boncengan naik sepeda dulu."

"Oh, yang kaki kamu nggak nyampe ke tanah itu? Atau yang pas kamu jungkir balik akibat mau angkat ban?"

Gue pundung (lagi) di pojokan. "Plis, Hinamori. Jangan pernah ngungkit masa lalu memalukan gue lagi."

"Yaudah, aku pulang dulu, ya. _Sayonara_, Hitsugaya-kun," ujarnya tersenyum, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar gue. "Oh, ya, aku tadi ngebeliin semangka. Kutaruh di kulkas. Daah~,"

Dia melengos pergi. Gue memandang kepergiannya, melihatnya menaiki sepeda dari jendela kamar gue yang ada di lantai dua. Gue memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Hinamori adalah _cinta monyet_ gue. Bukan, bukannya kami pacaran sambil nyari kutu, tapi emang begitu istilahnya. Hubungan kami hanyalah omong kosong antara dua orang anak TK. Atau _setidaknya_ begitu.

Tapi gue ragu, apakah dia juga menganggap begitu atau nggak. Seandainya tadi gue nggak ketemu sama dia, mungkin gue nggak bakal ingat _pernah _janji buat nikahin dia.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia tetap mengingat janji gue. Itu berarti dia tetap mengharapkan gue, dan mengharapkan bahwa _cinta monyet _yang waktu itu udah berevolusi; menjadi semacam _cinta orangutan, _mungkin.

Ini rumit. Seandainya gue nggak punya penyakit konyol ini, mungkin gue bakal langsung nge-_grepe_ dia pas dia ngasih 'nafas buatan' tadi. Lalu gue akan bertanggungjawab, kita nikah, lalu ngelakuin malam pertama, terus gue ketemu cewek lain, dan ngelakuin poligami.

Artinya, penyakit ini bisa menahan nafsu bejat gue. Yang untungnya, bisa membuat gue tetap perjaka sampai sekarang.

Gue harus bersyukur. Karena, tau gak? 60% siswa SMP sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks, dan 80% lebih murid SMA juga sudah pernah melakukannya. Jadi beruntunglah orang yang pacaran sama gue kelak―kayak ada yang mau aja. Lagian, kalo pas SMP gue udah ngelakuin hal begituan, bisa diyakini bahwa kasur gue bukan basah karena darah perawan, tapi darah mimisan gue.

Gue melirik ke jam dinding gue. Pukul setengah tujuh. Ah, kayaknya Bokap-Nyokap nggak bakal pulang hari ini. Jadi gue memutuskan untuk mandi, dan memasak makanan buat gue sendiri.

Saat gue memasak, HP gue bergetar. Gue ngebuka HP gue, membaca pesan. Dari kontak **Rukia-Kontet.**

**[Hei. Lo gak papa? Gue dengar abis pingsan di UKS, elo juga jatuh ke comberan.]**

Gue memasukkan mi instan ke dalam panci berisi rebusan air, lalu menaruh bumbu-bumbunya ke dalam piring. Gue juga menaruh telur ke dalam rebusan air, lalu duduk di meja makan. Sekalian nunggu mienya ngelunak, gue memutuskan buat SMSan sama Rukia.

**Gue: **Iya. Gue gak papa. Cuma pundak gue sekarang mesti diperban.

**Rukia: **Besok lo masuk sekolah?

**Gue: **Nggak tau juga. Tergantung mood, deh. XP

**Rukia: **Apa-apaan itu? =,= . Pokoknya elo mesti masuk. Gak boleh gak.

**Gue: **Pemaksaan. ==" . Emang kenapa? Kangen kalo gue nggak ada? :D

**Rukia: **Iya. Sekarang aja lagi kangen sama elo, ^^

Gue melototi HP gue nggak percaya. Apa-apaan kata-kata barusan?! Apakah itu mantra pembunuh?! Seandainya gue lagi minum, pasti sekarang gue udah muncrat. Ini beneran Rukia?! Emang bener, beberapa minggu belakangan ini Rukia rajin bener nge-SMSin gue tiap sudah maghrib, dan biasanya bakal berhenti sampai salah satu di antara kami tertidur.

Tapi kata-kata barusan itu apaan?! Apa jangan-jangan Rukia seorang _Tsundere_?! Gue memutuskan buat nggak kegeeran, dan memutuskan kalo yang Rukia maksud adalah 'kangen-ngebuat-gue-berdarah'. Jadi gue balas,

**[Gue juga kangen sama elo.]**

Iya. Kangen menghindar dari _Deadly Bloody Touch_ elo.

Gue taro HP gue di kamar gue, lalu kembali ke dapur. Banyak air di lantai dapur. Ketika gue liat darimana sumbernya, air ini ternyata berasal dari panci buat ngerebus mie gue.

GUKGUK! GUE KELAMAAN!

**[Silahkan coba rebus mie instan, lalu tambahkan telur. Tinggalkan selama 10 menit dengan api paling besar, dan lihat apa yang terjadi.]**

Gue segera matiin kompor, lalu memindahkan mie serta kuahnya ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah gue rias sedemikian rupa, gue taruh di atas meja. Gue mengambil kain pel (Bukan, kain pel bukan resep dari mienya). Gue ngebersihin lantai dapur gue yang basah.

Ampun, dah. Untung gue sendirian di rumah. Coba kalo Nyokap ada disini, bisa kena _smackdown _gue.

Gue melirik ke arah mie kuah gue. Asapnya mengepul-ngepul. Daripada lidah gue gosong, akhirnya sekalian gue ngepel seluruh lantai dapur. Sekalian nunggu.

Setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan kain pel dan lantai basah, gue makhirnya bisa memakan mie kuah gue dalam keheningan.

Ya, dalam keheningan. Sendirian. Semoga nggak ada hantu yang mau ngegodain gue malam ini.

Setelah selesai makan mie kuah gue (yang udah kelewat dingin), gue ngebawa semangka pemberian Hinamori yang udah dipotong-potong ke balkon kamar gue. Gue mau makan semangka sambil memandangi bintang.

Uuh, seandainya ada seseorang disini, pasti dia bakal terkagum akan pesona gue.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Ah, HP gue bergetar. Kayaknya Rukia ngebales SMS gue yang tadi. Gue ngebersihin tangan gue dari biji semangka yang menempel, lalu membuka HP gue. Seperti yang gue duga, SMS dari Rukia. Isinya:

**[Kau begitu indah. Rambut putih-mu seperti salju di musim panas,  
Wajahmu seperti bulan yang menerangi malamku,**

**Bau wangimu, tingkahmu, sifatmu, bahkan darah yang mengucur dari hidungmu,  
Selalu terbayang-bayang di otakku,**

**Kapan aku bisa memlikimu?**

—** sendall]**

Gue bengong di tempat. Ini-maksudnya-apa. Apa Rukia dirasuki oleh semacam hantu-pembantu-yang-diputusin-kuli-bangunan?! Bahasanya―sumpah, norak banget. Atau otaknya terbentur sesuatu?! Rukia benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang disebut OOC! Dia... Dia... Jatuh cinta sama gue?!

Gak... Nggak... Gue nggak boleh ge-er... Banyak orang yang berambut putih... Yamamoto-_sensei_ juga berambut putih―eh, itu jenggotnya ya. Berarti... Ah! Atau jangan-jangan dia naksir sama Ukitake-_sensei?!_

Nggak mungkin. Perbedaan usianya terlalu jauh.

Tapi setelah gue ingat-ingat, Ukitake-_sensei _punya penyakit paru-paru, lalu gue denger dia sering batuk darah. Ah, pasti Ukitake-_sensei_ nggak sengaja batuk lewat hidung, terus itu membuat Rukia jatuh cinta.

Ah, ya. Pasti begitu. Pasti begitu.

Gue ngebales SMS Rukia,

**[Ciye-ciyeeh~! Semoga berhasil dapetin ntu cowok. Gue bosen ngeliat elu jomblo mulu.]**

Gue mematikan HP gue, nggak mau mempedulikan nanti Rukia mau balas apa. Gue segera loncat ke kasur gue yang empuk, dan memesan tiket ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

_**Sementara itu, di kamar Rukia.**_

"Elo liat, 'kan, Inoue?! Dia bahkan nggak sadar kalo gue lagi ngomongin dia! Dia bahkan nggak sadar kalo sebenarnya _sendall _itu cuma gue kirim ke dia doang!" teriak Rukia histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Inoue. Mereka berdua ada di atas ranjang yang penuh dengan nuansa _Chappy_. Malam itu, Inoue sedang menginap di rumah Rukia.

"Y-ya... Itu... Dianya kurang peka kali... Hehe..." ucap Inoue sambil ketawa kecil. "Nanti, coba lihat reaksi dia di sekolah. Kalo dia kelihatan cemburu, berarti dia juga suka sama lo. Kalo nggak, yaudah. Cari cowok yang nggak alergi sama cewek."

"NGGAK MAO~! Gue cuma mau sama diaaa~! Cuma mau sama dia~!" ucap Rukia frustasi sambil guling-guling nggak jelas di atas ranjangnya.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa elo malah kayak hobi banget nyiksa dia, gitu?"

"Gue malu kalo bersikap '_biasa aja'_ ke dia," ucap rukia dengan pipi merah. "Lagian, gimana bisa gue 'biasa aja' kalo dia punya penyakit yang 'nggak biasa' kayak gitu?!"

"H-hahaha..." Inoue hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tertawa. 'Rukia emang punya jiwa _Tsundere _sejati,' pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

_Sreek._ Tirai kamar gue dibuka oleh seseorang. Mengakibatkan cahaya yang berasal dari sana menembus kelopak mata gue, memaksa gue buat bangun.

"Hitsugaya-kun, bangun," gue mendengar suara Hinamori mencoba membangunkan gue.

"Tigapuluh menit lagi, Hinamori..." eluh gue. Menaikkan selimut gue sampai menutupi kepala.

Eh, Hinamori? Gue ngebuka selimut gue. "NGAPAIN ELO DISINI?!"

"Ah, semalam Ibumu menelponku, dia memintaku untuk membangunkanmu tiap pagi mulai sekarang," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kamu terlalu polos, Hinamori. Bagaimanapun juga, cewek yang masuk ke kamar cowok buat ngebangunin itu cuma ada di anime komedi-romantis.

"Ah, aku pergi duluan, ya. Sudah jam setengah delapan," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Ia lalu menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh (kayaknya) ayahnya ke sekolah.

Sudah jam setengah delapan. Pelajaran pertama mulai pukul delapan. Dan gue harus jalan kaki 45 menit. Mampus, dah.

Oh, Ayahku, lain kali kau mau pulang, aku akan memintamu membawakan oleh-oleh mobil. Titik.

Gue segera mandi dan pergi sekolah kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa. Gue males lari. Jadi gue tetap jalan kayak biasa, kayak gue nggak bakal telat.

* * *

Gue sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu kelas gue. Gue mengambil air mineral yang gue bawa dari rumah, menumpahkannya sedikit ke tangan, lalu mengusapkannya ke wajah gue.

Gue mendobrak pintu kelas, berakting kayak habis berlari. "Haah... Hah... Sensei... Maaf saya terlambat... Haah..."

Gue melihat guru yang mengajar. Soi Fon-sensei. Kayaknya lagi ada bimbingan penjagaan kesehatan. Gue memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan capek.

"K-Kenapa kamu terlambat?!" tanyanya dengan wajah merah, dan nada bicara gugup.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, _Sensei,"_ ujar gue. Dia menatap gue ragu. Lalu dia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kamu bangun kesiangan?!"

"Karena saya tidur kemalaman," jawab gue males. "Kamu berani nge-_troll_ guru kamu, ya!"

Dia menaikkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, dia bilang, "T-temui saya di ruang UKS istirahat nanti!"

Gue menambah panjang masalah gue. Semoga nanti dia nggak nyentuh-nyentuh gue di ruang UKS. "Kamu boleh duduk."

Gue berjalan ke bangku gue. Gue harusnya duduk sendirian di meja untuk berdua, tapi di meja gue sekarang, ada seseorang yang mendudukinya.

Wajahnya familiar di mata gue. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. "Hinamori?! Ngapain duduk di bangku gue?!"

"Ah, dia murid baru, Hitsugaya-san. Karena tak ada bangku lain, jadi terpaksa dia duduk disitu," ucap Soi Fon-sensei dengan wajah tidak senang. Gue melihat bangku di depan bangku gue, Rukia. Rukia ntah kenapa menatap ke arah lain, seolah menganggap gue nggak ada. Padahal biasanya dia bakal dengan sengaja nyentuh tangan gue pas gue ngelewatin bangku dia.

Ah, dia sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah gue. Wajahnya memerah saat mata kami bertemu, lalu dia langsung membuang mukanya.

Apaan, sih?

Akhirnya gue duduk di bangku gue. Berdua. Dengan Hinamori. Jarak di antara kami cuma 30 cm. Dengan jarak segitu, sentuhan-sentuhan yang tidak sengaja akan sulit dihindari.

Gue menoleh ke murid-murid yang lain. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuaatu.

"Rukia," panggil gue. Dia nggak menoleh. "Rukia!" panggil gue agak lebih keras. Pipinya memerah lagi. Dia memajukan kursinya, menjauhi gue. Mengacuhkan gue.

Gue menoleh ke arah Soi Fon-sensei. Pipinya juga ikut memerah, lalu juga ikut membuang muka seperti Rukia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Gue menoleh ke arah Hinamori. "Hinamori, lo tau, apa yang sebnarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua jadi kayak ngegosipin sesuatu begini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Yamamoto-_sensei_ menucukur jenggotnya?"

"Aku nggak tau, Hitsugaya-kun. Tadi, saat ada murid yang nanya, "Hinamori-san, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?", aku menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku ini adalah calon istri dari Hitsugaya Toushiro,". Lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua jadi terdiam."

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong rubah wajahku sekarang.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Chapter dua selesai. Entah kenapa chapter ini peran Hinamori terlalu menonjol. Maafkan saya. =.=a  
Chapter depan akan saya perbanyak unsur 'rebutan'-nya. Hohoho.

Toushiro emang cowok beruntung, meskipun bertubuh pendek dan punya sindrom-mimisan-jika-disentuh-cewek, tapi dia direbutin oleh tiga cewek cantik. Meskipun cewek cantiknya itu aneh-aneh semua, sih.

Yang satu polosnya kebangetan, yang satu _tsundere_ tingkat akut, dan yang satu lagi _otaku_ kelas Chuck Norris―meskipun belum terlalu menonjol, sih.

Terim kasih banyak buat admin FFn yang sudah menambah batas karakter utama menjadi 4 orang. Kebetulan banget bagi saya yang ngebuat fanfic harem. Haha. Meskipun nggak muncul di bawah _summary, _sih. Yah, ini cuma masalah waktu.

Darimana ide pembuatan fic ini? Dari kekesalan saya terhadap fanfic-fanfic Indonesia yang terlalu banyak mengandung unsur cowok-rebutan-cewek. Saya bosan melihatnya. Karena itu, saya membuat terobosan baru. Coba aja ketik '_threesome'_ di _search_ _engine _di atas. Lalu pilih Indonesia. Fanfic _threesome _hanya terdiri dari 2 cowok-1 cewek ataupun 3 cowok. Saya hanya bisa teriak 'DAFUQ?!' dalam hati.

Jika suatu hari nanti anda melihat banyak fanfic harem, ingatlah saya sebagai Pelopor Harem Indonesia. Hohoho.

Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga! Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa, fanfic ini akan apdet paling cepat seminggu sekali. Jika lebih dari itu, mohon maafkan saya.

Review-review dari chapter pertama sudah saya balas di PM.

**Jangan pernah insaf buat me-review, tapi tetaplah khilaf untuk me-review.**

Intinya, terima kasih yang sudah me-review chapter pertama, dan review-lah lagi chapter ini. #nunduk

Bye-bye~!


	3. DAFUQ! Kehidupan SMA-ku adalah Neraka!

Disini aman. Gue yakin. Gue menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, setelah memastikan nggak ada manusia ataupun dedemit, gue segera masuk ke sebuah pintu.

Setelah gue buka, pandangan menyilaukan mendatangi mata gue tanpa mengucapkan salam. Angin semilir meniup rambut seputih bulu ayam betina tetangga yang sekarang lagi disesar.

Gue sekarang berada di atap. Kabur dari mereka.

Ya, _mereka._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo bertebaran, bahasa gaul, gak sesuai EYD, humor garing dan roman hampir gak ada.

— **Jangan Sentuh Gue! ****—**

— **Chapter Tiga: **DAFUQ! Kehidupan SMA-ku adalah Neraka! **Ψ(‾ʬ‾)Ψ —**

* * *

Semenjak Hinamori mengaku kalo dia adalah _calon istri _gue di depan publik (sebenarnya cuma kelas gue doang, sih), telah terjadi perombakan besar-besaran dalam hidup gue.

Gue, Hitsugaya Toushiro, cowok idola semua idola, yang dulu dipuja-puja oleh para _shotacon _kini tambah dikejar-kejar... Oleh golongan-ayo-buat-Hitsugaya-mimisan.

Tepat keesokan harinya setelah Hinamori menyebarkan gosip itu, di mading sekolah telah tertempel _fan-art _pernikahan gue sama Hinamori. Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan kecil, 'Gimana malam pertamanya, ya?'.

Keesokan harinya lagi, OSIS mengadakan survei tentang, 'bagaimana malam pertama Hitsugaya dan Hinamori?', dan 79% memilih 'Malam yang bersimbah darah'. 11% memilih 'Gak peduli', 9% memilih 'Malam yang romantis', dan 1% yang memilih 'Hitsugaya itu siapa, ya?'.

Oke, gue akui hal di atas itu benar-benar nggak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari tempat persembunyian yang strategis.

Ah, gue lupa. Gue menerima kabar buruk; HAMPIR SEMUA golongan pecinta-Hitsugaya-apa-adanya-yang-kebanyakan-adalah-kakak-kelas sudah melakukan pengkhianatan golongan ke golongan-ayo-buat-Hitsugaya-mimisan.

Lalu, apa artinya itu? Neraka.

Gue memegangi lutut gue, lalu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Gue menoleh ke arah pintu.

_DUAK DUAK DUAK! _Pintu itu digedor-gedor secara paksa dari dalam. _Pffft, _dasar bodoh. Pintu itu ditarik, bukan didorong, bego. "Hei, masa' kamu lupa? Pintu atap ini akan ditarik!" ucap suara seorang perempuan dari dalam.

Ah, sialan. Apa yang harus gue lakukan? Apa gue harus menggunakan semacam bom air mata? Sayangnya, gue nggak bawa bahannya. Seandainya adapun, gue nggak ngerti cara membuatnya.

Apa gue sentil satu-satu jidat mereka aja? Hal itu mustahil. Telunjuk gue bisa jadi asimetris dengan telunjuk yang satunya lagi.

Sialan. Seandainya gue nggak punya penyakit ini, gue pasti bakal biarin mereka nyentuh-nyentuh gue, terus bakal gue _grepe _satu-satu disini.

Tunggu. Begitu. Ah, ya! Benar! Ide sedang mengalir deras dari otak gue sekarang. Gue segera lari ke sudut mati dari pintu itu. Ketika pintunya dibuka, dan rombongan cewek-cewek-sialan itu berhamburan ke atap, gue segera masuk ke dalam pintu gedung. Gue tutup pintunya dari dalam, lalu dengan laknatnya gue geser kunci geser pintu itu dari dalam.

"Mampus lo semua! Selamat membusuk disana! Hahaha!" tawa gue laknat. Kayak peran antagonis di sinetron-sinetron silat Indosiar. Iya, yang kalo mau beli celana dalam aja mesti naik elang itu.

Gue menuruni tangga dengan bangga. Mengacuhkan suara gaduh yang terdengar dari atas sana. Ketika gue sampai di belokan, gue bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dan buku yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai.

Dia menunduk, memunguti buku-bukunya. Dia menggunakan jas dokter putih.

Kenapa gue nggak ngebantu dia? Lah? Emang kalian nggak pernah nonton sinetron? Kalo kalian pernah nonton, pasti tau, dong. Adegan tabrakan-ngebantuin-gak sengaja kepegang tangannya-saling memandang-ciuman-bawa ke hotel. Adegan itu selalu ada di sinetron, kok.

Ah, kecuali dua adegan terakhir.

"Kalo jalan tu pake mata, dong!" teriaknya sambil berdiri. "Lah?! Yang namanya jalan tuh dimana-mana pake kaki, beg—"

Ucapan gue terpotong melihat wajah calon orang yang bakal gue katain bego. Soi Fon-_sensei._

Mampus gue. Dengan ini, udah dua kali gue nge-_troll-_in dia. Mana pas gue telat kemarin gue pura-pura nggak tau kalo disuruh ke ruangan dia, lagi.

Ini yang namanya _udah jatuh tertimpa tangga, lalu jatuhnya keinjek kotoran kebo._

"Hitsugaya-san," panggilnya dengan ramah. "Ke ruangan saya."

"Uhm, sekarang, _Sensei?" _tanya gue sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Se-ka-rang," ucapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Saking tajamnya mungkin bisa dipake buat memotong _Orichalcon_, yang disebut-sebut sebagai bahan terkeras dalam komik Black Cat—Ah, gue ngelantur lagi.

Gue mau bilang "Ahaha, saya kira tahun depan," sambil nyengir. Tapi kayaknya itu bakal menambah daftar _trolling _gue ke Soi Fon-_sensei._ Jadi gue memutuskan buat nggak bilang begitu.

_Sensei _menuntun gue ke arah ruang UKS, dan gue membuntutinya kayak belakang. Kayak kucing yang bakal dikasih makan. Padahal sebenarnya gue lebih mirip kayak tikus percobaan yang bakal dieksekusi pancung.

Karena gue bosen, akhirnya gue ngebuat _list _cewek yang bakal gue cium setelah gue sembuh.

"Masuklah," ujar Soi Fon-_sensei _sambil ngebukain pintu UKS. Gue masuk, lalu duduk di ranjang pasien. Soi Fon-_sensei_ duduk di kursi depan gue. Dia memandangi wajah gue. Karena gue merasa diliatin, gue ngebales ngeliatin Soi Fon-_sensei_. Wajahnya memerah, lalu membuang mukanya. Dalam artian kiasan, tentunya.

"Buka baju," perintahnya. Gue ngebuka kancing seragam sekolah gue.

Tunggu. NGAPAIN GUE BUKA BAJU?!

"S-Sensei, buat apa saya membuka baju?"

"Pake ini," dia ngasih seragam ke gue. _Berat, _begitu kesan pertama gue ketika menangkap seragam itu. Gue bentangin entu seragam. Di bagian perut ada kayak semacam bantalan. Di pundaknya ada gumpelan.

Gue sadar akan tiga hal: Satu; Ini seragam _American Football. _Dua; ini seragam Seibu Wild Gunmans dari manga Eyeshield 21. Dan _tiga; _Soi Fon-_sensei _sekarang nyuruh gue buat _cosplay _jadi Kaitani Riku.

"S-sensei?" panggil gue pelan. "Apaan?"

"Ini seragam Riku dari Eyeshield 21, 'kan?" dia ngangguk. "Terus, ngapain saya harus _cosplay _jadi Riku?"

Soi Fon-_sensei _nunjukin kamera digital di tangannya. "Mau saya foto, terus saya _upload _ke Twitter saya."

"T-tapi—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Kalo nggak mau, catatan kesehatanmu akan saya buat jadi 'mengkonsumsi narkoba', dan 'terkena HIV'."

Gue terdiam. Nggak berani lagi ngelawan. Orang bilang, guru paling seram itu guru kimia. Tapi dimata gue, Pengawas Kesehatan _jauh _lebih seram lagi karena bisa mengeluarkan murid hanya dengan mengubah sedikit hal di dalam dokumen laporan kesehatan siswa.

Gue akhirnya memakai seragam ini dengan pasrah.

"Tangkap ini!" ujar Soi Fon-_sensei, _ah, dia tak pantas kupanggil _sensei _di dalam pikiran gue. Soi Fon melempar bola _american football _ke arah gue. Karena lemparannya cukup tinggi, akhirnya gue menangkap bola itu dengan melompat.

_Cekrek._

"_Nice angle, _Hitsugaya-san. Mari lakukan beberapa pose lagi!" ujar Soi Fon sambil tersenyum, dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dia terlihat bahagia. Ya, bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Yah, setidaknya dia nggak ngebuat gue mimisan.

* * *

Gue diselamatkan oleh bel masuk. Akhirnya gue nggak lagi dipaksa melakukan pose ala Riku. Gue bisa menghirup oksigen lagi. Tangan gue sampe jadi kemerahan gara-gara megangin bola lonjong itu terus.

"Hitsugaya-kuun~!" gue mendengar suara Hinamori dari belakang. Gue segera menghindar ke samping, tapi kaki kiri gue tetap di tempat. Hinamori yang lagi lari pengen meluk gue dari belakang jatuh menyandung kaki gue, dengan posisi hidung menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Hitsugaya-kun kenapa menghindar?!" tanyanya protes sambil megangin hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"Gue masih mau hidup, Hinamori," ucap gue dengan raut sedih, biar dia kasihan sama gue. "Gue juga manusia yang pengen hidup tenang."

"Aku nggak peduli! Hidungku jadi pesek, nih! Lagian, cuma satu pelukan doang, gak apa-apa, kok! Palingan nanti mimisannya tinggal disumbat pake tisu! Lagipula, aku membawakan tisu untukmu," ujarnya sambil nunjukkin sebungkus tisu bayi yang ada di saku seragamnya.

Hinamori, jika ada pelajaran Membaca Raut Wajah, gue bakal ngasih elo nilai nol. Negatif kalo bisa.

"H-hahaha, terima kasih. Maaf membuatmu jatuh. Maaf juga nggak bisa ngebantuin beridiri," ucap gue ringan sambil garuk-garuk rambut gue yang tadi pagi lupa gue keramas.

Hinamori berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya karena jatuh, lalu dia tersenyum manis ke gue, "Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Gue cuma bisa membalas senyum semanis jeruk mandarinnya dengan senyum sekecut jeruk nipis yang baru tumbuh akarnya doang.

"Meskipun begitu, —Aku tetap mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur. Rona merah yang muncul di pipinya menambah kesan manisnya.

"Ahaha, i-iya," jawab gue ragu-ragu. "K-kita ke kelas, aja, yuk."

Dia menganggukan kepalanya semangat, lalu berjalan ke kelas di samping gue. Gue sempat mendengar 'cieh-cieh', 'cuit-cuit', dan 'prikitiew' dari segala arah. Gue tau kalo gue memang bikin iri; karena gue _dikira _macarin cewek pindahan yang manisnya nggak ketulungan.

Tapi sebenarnya, gue nggak mampu buat ngebales kata-katanya tadi; "Aku juga mencintaimu,". Gue nggak bisa. Gue selama ini selalu menganggap Hinamori cinta monyet gue, dan bakal tetap begitu.

Kita memang nggak pernah bilang kata putus, tapi pada dasarnya, hubungan pacaran kita waktu itu hanyalah omong kosong anak TK.

Dan gue tau, setelah dia pergi, setelah gue menantikan kepulangan dia, pas gue masih SMP, gue sadar; _kami telah putus dengan sendirinya._

Hinamori, lo dan gue itu kayak sandal. Kita awalnya sepasang. Tapi begitulah, _sandal yang terpisah cukup lama, akan menimbulkan perbedaan dengan sandal yang satunya. _Misal, yang satu udah digigit anjing, sedangkan yang satu lagi nggak sengaja keinjek kotora kucing.

Maaf, Hinamori.

Gue mungkin... Belum siap kalo harus mencintai elo satu kali lagi.

* * *

"Nee, Hitsugaya-kun, yang begini gimana rumusnya? Sekali inii, aja!" tanya Hinamori pada gue, sambil menunjuk satu soal. Gue ngajarin dia dengan males. "Ini udah yang kelima kali kamu bilang 'sekali ini aja'."

"Ini yang terakhir, deh!" ucapnya sambil nunjukin tanda _peace _di jarinya. Gue akhirnya ngajarin dia juga, pada akhirnya. "Ah, penaku jatuh."

Pena Hinamori jatuh ke bawah meja. Gue menunduk buat ngambilin. Tanpa gue sadari, gue nggak sengaja kepegang tangan Hinamori. Gue mimisan, darah menetes ke lantai.

Hinamori ngasih tisu ke gue. Gue make tisu itu buat nyumbat hidung gue. Gue menghela nafas. Tanpa gue sadari, kepala gue dan Hinamori udah cukup lama berada di bawah meja.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san, saya tahu kali pacaran, tapi mohon jangan ciuman di dalam kelas," gue menaikkan kepala gue buat melihat siapa yang lagi ngomong. Ichimaru-_sensei, _sang guru fisika.

"_Sensei, _kalo mereka ciuman, ntar bakal ada banjir lokal! Gyahaha!" pancing seorang siswa. Murid-murid yang lain ikutan haha-hihi nggak jelas. Sialan. Kalo gue tau siapa yang bilang begitu, bakal gue jitak kepalanya sampe botak.

"Ah, ya, benar juga, ya," ujar _sensei _dengan nada datar. Guru sialan. Guru macam apa yang ikutan mengejek muridnya? Gue jadi pengen make tusuk gigi buat nusuk hidung ini guru. Terus memakai senter pembesar Doraemon buat ngebesarin tusuk giginya.

Gue menatap wajah Ichimaru-_sensei _dengan datar, "Ah, maaf. Lagipula saya tidak pacaran dengan Hinamori-san."

Seandainya hidung gue nggak lagi disumbat pake tisu, pasti gue terlihat keren sekarang.

"Hoo," ujarnya Ichimaru-_sensei, _menebar aroma jengkol ke bangku gue. Lalu dia kabur begitu aja tanpa bertanggung jawab. Guru kampret. Untung hidung gue masih disumbat. Coba aja kalo nggak, bisa pingsan di tempat gue.

Gue melirik ke Hinamori.

"Aaah~, aku ditembaki bom busuk sama teroris~"

Ah, dia pingsan. Yah, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Hinamori. Gue mengacungkan jempol gue dengan tatapan '_good job!'_. Meskipun gue sendiri nggak tau itu buat apa.

Gue melihat ke bangku depan gue. Bangku Rukia. Dia lagi belajar dengan serius—sejak kapan dia bisa belajar? Pelajaran fisika minggu lalu, kerjaannya cuma nyusun _puzzle _3D Doraemon yang dia dapetin dari belanja lebih dari 25 ribu di _Alfamart._

_Fak_. Udah gue duga. Rukia ngehindarin gue. Seolah gue adalah kotoran kucing yang belum pernah mandi sejak dilahirkan.

"Oi," ujar gue pelan sambil nyodok punggungnya dengan pena Doraemon gue. "Rukiaa~!"

Dia mengacuhkan gue. Pura-pura nggak dengar. Atau dia emang udah budeg? Gue menyodok punggungnya lebih keras lagi. Dia nahan ketawa karena kegelian. "Oi oi oi oi~!"

Kayaknya gue berbakat jadi penggemar AKB48, deh. Tinggal embat lampu batangan (baca: _light stick) _punya tetangga.—Ngapain gue malah mikirin soal AKB48?!

Ah, akhirnya dia menoleh. "Apaan, kampret?!"

_What the?! _Tiga hari elo diemin gue, dan kata pertama yang elo bilang adalah _kampret?! _Elo sungguh teman yang baik, Rukia. "Ngapain elo ngediemin gue? Emang gue salah apaan?"

Gue berbisik pelan. Dia menatap gue datar, "Nggak ada."

"Ciyus, neh? Miapah? Enelan?"

"Toushiro, sejak kapan elo jadi alay?" tanya Rukia sambil ngeliat gue ngeri. Gue ngegeleng-geleng, "Sori, gue ketuleran FTV tengah malem."

Hening.

Kenapa elo nggak ketawa?! Padahal gue udah mikirin _joke _itu tujuh hari tujuh malam! Gue pundung di pojokan hati gue. "Seriusan, gue salah apa?"

"Nggak ada," jawabnya lagi dengan nada datar. Sedatar dadanya. Untung dia nggak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Apa gue pernah nggak sengaja ngintip elo tanpa sadar?"

"Nggak pernah."

"Atau karena gue pernah nggak sengaja ngeliat elo bikin video _harlem shake _sama Inoue?"

"Buk—EH?! ELO LIATT?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya langsung dikasih hadiah penghapus papan tulis sama Ichimaru-_sensei. _Dia jadi tenang lagi. "Oh."

"Buat apa elo ngomong 'Oh'?!" ujar gue, sewot.

"Karena elo liat gue sama Inoue bikin begituan. Makanya gue ngerespon pake 'Oh'," ujarnya sambil nulis sesuatu di meja. Kertasnya diremukinnya pake tangannya,lalu dilemparnya ke gue.

"Apa ini?" tanya gue heran. Dia ngejauhin bangkunya. Gue _speechless _lagi.

Gue buka remukan kertasnya. Isinya:

**[Temui gue. Perpustakaan. Pulang sekolah. Bagian buku-buku fiksi. Gue mau ngomong. Sendirian. Jangan ajak Hinamori.]**

Pikiran gue udah kemana-mana. Sendirian, apa Rukia mau nembak gue? Atau dia mau ngaku kalo sebenarnya da itu cowok yang dipaksa jadi cewek oleh Ayahnya yang ngebet punya anak cewek? Atau, malah—dia pengen ngebuat gue kena amnesia dengan ngebuat gue mengalami mimisan terhebat dalam hidup gue?!

Ah, sori. Maksut gue anemia.

Apa yang harus gue lakukan? Nanyain maksud dia apaan? Nggak bakal dijawab. Ngebangunin Hinamori? Bisa mimisan gue. Akhirnya gue mutusin buat ngehitung berapa detik Ichimaru-_sensei _tahan ngajar sambil _nyengir._

* * *

"Hinamori, elo pulang sono," ujar gue, nyuruh Hinamori pulang duluan. Dia miringin kepala. Menatap gue bingung.

"Sekarang 'kan, emang jam pulang, Hitsugaya-kun?" ucapnya polos. Gue garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya, ya. Hahahaha."

Garing. Gue sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa gue ketawa. "Nggak, maksud gue, elo pulang duluan aja. Gue masih ada urusan di sekolah."

"Kamu 'kan nggak ikut klub apapun?"

Gue _speechless. _Mata kanan dan kiri gue udah muter secara simetris saking pusingnya mikirin alasan. "Ah, ano... Itu... Gue ada... Ya, gitu, deh. Pokoknya gue ada urusan."

"Hoo..." Hinamori menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi nggak percaya. "Kamu mau menangkap hantu? Ne? Ne? Hantu apa yang mau kamu tangkep, Hitsugaya-kun? Kuntilanak? Genderuwo? Pocong? Ah, kalo abis main guling-gulingan sama pocong jangan lupa bantuin berdiri, ya. Terus, kalo ketemu tuyul nasehatin kalo mencuri itu nggak baik. Terus—"

"AH! DUIT KORUP—TABUNGAN GUE KETINGGALAN DI KOLONG MEJA! Udah dulu, ya, Hinamori! Gue takut duit gue ilang! _Jaa ne!"_

Gue berlari secepat kembaran gue di Eyeshield 21. Gue berlari ke arah perpus scepat mungkin. Kalo gue ngedengerin ocehan nggak jelas Hinamori, kuping gue bisa kena bronkitis stadium tiga koma lima.

Gue sayup-sayup mendengar Hinamori ngomong, "Tapi 'kan kelas kita ke arah situ..."

Ah, masa' bodo.

Sekitar semenit setelah gue kabur dari Hinamori, gue sekarang udah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Gue ngelepas sepatu gue, lalu naruh ntu sepatu yang udah sebulan nggak gue cuci di rak sepatu.

Ah, semoga semua orang sedang terkena pilek sekarang.

Gue masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Hal pertama yang gue rasakan adalah: _dingin banget, bo. Ciyus, dah. Suhu AC-nya berapa, sih? _Gue berjalan ke arah bagian buku-buku fiksi. Sambil berjalan, gue menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Disini sepi. Cuma ada satu cowok berambut klimis berkacamata yang sedang menjahit, dan beberapa murid perempuan yang bergerombol. Menurut perkiraan gue, mereka lagi ngebaca novel romantis. Soalnya mereka dikit-dikit ngomong, '_Uuuh~ Co cwiit~!' _dan _'Kenapa cowok gue nggak kayak _Paijo, _yaa'._

Setelah sampai di bagian buku-buku fiksi, gue ngeliat Rukia lagi baca, uuh—novel ringan komedi romantis. Gue nggak nyangka dia suka baca yang begituan. Nggak keliatan dari mukanya. Di mata gue, Rukia itu cocoknya baca komik semacam Naruto atau One Piece.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah cewek normal.

"Oi," panggil gue. Dia ngebales dengan 'Hm?'. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "Gue nggak nyangka elo suka buku begituan."

Dia langsung gelagapan. Nyembunyiin buku di balik punggungnya. "G-gue nggak suka, kok! Tadi cuma ng-nggak sengaja gue liat terkapar, jadi g-gue baca dikit. Nggak taunya... K-keterusan. B-bukannya gue suka sama cerita komedi-romantis macam ini, ya! G-gue cuma nggak tau buku yang bagus, j-jadi gue—"

"Iya-iya. Gue ngerti," ujar gue males. "Jadi, elo mau ngomongin apaan?"

"Nee, Toushiro."

"Apaan?"

"E-etto... Toushiro... G-gimana ngomongnya, ya..." dia ngegaruk-garuk pipinya yang udah bercorak kemerah-merahan.

"Elo mau ngomong apaan? Bilang aja, kali. Nggak usah make manggil-manggil nama gue dulu. Gue jadi ngeri," Rukia nyubit pipi gue. Gue mimisan. "Elo apaan, sih?!"

Gue nutupin hidung gue pake saputangan. "Dengerin dulu gue ngomong!" ujar Rukia dengan nada dan tatapan serius. Gue _terenyuh._ Akhirnya gue duduk di kursi samping Rukia, dengan hidung yang masih gue tutupin pake saputangan.

"E-elo... Baca _send all _gue yang waktu itu, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil memandang bukunya. Padahal bukunya kebalik. Ketahuan bener kalo dia lagi nggak berani natap gue.

"Iya, gue baca."

Wajahnya tambah merah lagi. "S-sebenarnya, itu..."

"—Buat Ukitake-_sensei, _kan?" ujar gue dengan mantap.

"B-bukan—,"

"Nggak usah malu-malu. Gue mendukung sepenuh hati, kok. Hubungan elo dengan ntu _Sensei. _Meskipun umur kalian beda jauh, belum tentu nggak bisa. Liat aja Rapi Amat sama Yuni Salah. Mereka baek-baek aja, kok."

"A-ah..." wajah merahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. Gue nggak ngerti maksudnya apa. Gue melirik jam tangan gue. Udah jam lima sore. "Maaf, Rukia! Tapi bentar lagi angkot yang lewat bakal sepi, jadi gue pulang sekarang, ya!"

Gue ngebawa tas gue dipunggung, lalu pergi melengos tanpa dosa.

_Brak! _Gue menoleh ke belakang.. Rukia berdiri, mukul meja. Bangku yang didudukinnya tadi jatuh, efek dramatisasi dari adegan pas dia berdiri. Gue menatap dia dengan pandangan menanti jawaban dari apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"B-bukan, Toushiro! Gue nggak suka sama Ukitake-_sensei! _Gue nggak pengen pacaran sama om-om! G-gue... Sebenarnya suka sama..."

"Elo suka sama?"

"G-gue..."

"Oh! Kalo nggak sama Ukitake-_sensei, _berarti sama Ichimaru-_sensei?! _Gue denger dia pernah mimisan pas nggak sengaja ngeliat pakaian renang murid cewek lepas pas pelajaran renang! Jadi elo terpesona pas ngeliat dia mimisan?!"

"Nggak, T-Toushiro, g-gue—"

"Maaf, Rukia! Gue bisa nggak dapet angkot! Lagian, gue capek kalo harus pulang jalan kaki, daah~!" ujar gue, lalu pergi keluar perpustakaan, dan memakai sepatu serta mencari angkot secepat yang gue bisa.

... Yang gue inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang, makan, mandi, lalu tidur.

* * *

"Nggak, T-Toushiro, g-gue—"

"Maaf, Rukia! Gue bisa nggak dapet angkot! Lagian, gue capek kalo harus pulang jalan kaki, daah~!" dia pergi meninggalkan gue. Dengan alasan mencari angkotlah, nggak mau capek-capek jalan kakilah.

"Gue... Gue, suka sama elo..." gumam gue pelan. Airmata mengalir deras dari mata gue. Gue ngehapusnya dengan punggung tangan gue.

Bodoh.

Elo cowok paling bodoh yang pernah gue temui. Elo seharusnya masih disini, dan ngapus airmata gue pake saputangan bekas mimisan elo itu. Elo satu-satunya cowok yang udah ngebuat gue nangis.

Sialan. Kenapa elo mesti dilahirin, sih? Kenapa elo nggak mati kehabisan darah aja sebelum kita ketemu? Jadi gue nggak perlu nangis begini.

Jadi gue nggak perlu merasa dicampakkin begini.

... Jadi gue nggak perlu mencintai seseorang yang nggak bakal pernah ngebalas mencintai gue. Lalu kenapa, setelah elo gini'in gue, gue masih tetep pengen mencintai elo?

Apa lo make' pelet buat maling hati gue? Atau elo udah nyogok Cupid buat nembak gue?

Apa gue bego, karena tetap mencintai elo?

Apa gue bego, mencintai seseorang yang bahkan, mungkin nanti nggak bisa pegangan tangan sama gue pas kencan? Nggak, Toushiro. Gue nggak bodoh. Elo yang bodoh. Lebih milih angkot daripada gue.

Huh, semacam _Cintaku Mentok di Angkot, _gitu. Gue mengingat lagi setahun yang udah gue jalani setelah kenalan sama elo. Tiap hari gue ngebuat elo mimisan, dan tiap hari pula elo makin terlatih buat menghindari gue.

Gue tersenyum. Senyuman Airmata. _Egao no Namida. _Kalo gue bisa buat lagu, mungkin itu judul lagu yang gue buat untuk lo. Orang yang bisa ngebuat gue nangis karena ketidakpekaan elo, dan ngebuat gue tersenyum di saat yang sama karena ekspresi marah elo pas gue buat mimisan.

Ya, judul lagu buat elo. Gue nggak bisa buat lagu, tapi setidaknya gue bisa kalo cuma ngebuat judulnya doang. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, gue bisa ngebuat lagunya. Tapi untuk sekarang, judulnya dulu.

_Nee, _lo juga nggak mungkin selamanya bakal nganggap gue cuma teman elo, 'kan? Karena itu, gue bakal menunggu. Menunggu saat elo bisa suka sama gue. Meskipun saat itu nggak mungkin ada. Meskipun elo udah punya calon istri yang badannya lebih tinggi dari gue.

Cepatlah sadar, kalo gue menunggu elo.

_Toushiro no baka._..

~ **To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo. Lama tak jumpa (kalo kalian nganggap seminggu itu lama).

_Yosha! _Inilah chapter ketiga dari **Jangan Sentuh Gue. **Ini adalah fict pertama saya yang saya kerjakan secara matang. Sampai-sampai satu chapternya aja saya bisa ngetik empat hari. Yah, kebanyakan stop, sih. _Tee-hee._

_Kalo ngetik empat hari, kenapa baru diapdet tiga hari berikutnya? _Untuk menyegarkan mata, lalu melakukan _typo-check. _Nggak seperti fanfic-fanfic saya setahun yang lalu, yang ngetik di hari itu, selesai di hari itu, dan _publish _di hari itu pula. #insap

...

Segmen terakhir adalah Rukia POV, bagi yang tidak sadar. Maafkan kegalauan Rukia yang rada-rada gaje dan nggak nyambung. :v

Harus saya akui, saya sempat kehilangan arah pada pertengahan chapter ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika anda merasa terjadi ketidaksinambungan ataupun ketidakpuasan terhadap chapter ketiga ini.

Chapter ini lagi-lagi menonjolkan satu _heroine, _yakni Rukia, dan Soi Fon (meskipun cuma satu setengah segmen).

Lalu, _kenapa Toushiro jadi nggak peka?! Bukannya dia kebelet punya pacar?! _Ah, itu. Itu seperti kamu punya teman lawan jenis yang berantem tiap hari. Kalo teman-lawanmu itu bilang 'ailopyuh', ke kamu, kamu pasti mikir, 'ini anak pasti mau nipu gueh'. Secara garis besar, Toushiro udah nganggep Rukia sebagai _sohib_nya.

* * *

Saya mau curhat sedikit. Yang nggak mau ngedenger saya curhat mending langsung mencet tombol _back_.

Kemarin saya ngebaca ulang fanfic saya yang berjudul 'Aku Nggak Punya Pulsaa!'. Berada di fandom Naruto, yang saya _publish _tahun 2011. Setelah saya baca, saya sadar kesalahan yang saya lakukan setahun yang lalu: SAYA SALAH TULIS DISCLAIMER. Saya tulis disclaimer Naruto adalah Kazuki Takahashi—yang notabene adalah pengarang Yu-Gi-Oh!. Saya langsung jedotin kepala ke tembok.

Mana udah nggak bisa diganti karena dokumennya udah lama hangus lagi. _Fak._

Yang saya lebih heran lagi, KENAPA NGGAK ADA YANG SADAR?! Semua _review _yang saya terima nggak ada satupun yang menyinggung masalah ini. Saya merasa disini telah terjadi Anomali Kegelapan.

Lalu, masalah fic ini. Jujur, saya merasa agak sulit melanjutkan karena kurang ide. Jadi maafkanlah saja jika fic ini akan menjadi _discontinued _suatu saat nanti. Yah, saya sendiri juga masih ingin melihat kelanjutan nasip Toushiro. ^^v

Makasih buat _review-review_nya. Silahkan review lagi jika tidak keberatan. ^^v

(Tanpa saya sadari **catatan penulis **ini udah sepanjang satu halaman _microsoft word..._)


	4. Berkencan dengan Guruku, Like a Boss

Seminggu setelah pertemuan gue dengan Rukia di perpustakaan, Rukia makin sering SMS gue yang nggak penting, kayak, 'elo lagi ngapain?', 'udah makan belom?', sampe yang paling nggak penting, 'Elo udah make deodoran belom?'.

Gue mengendus ketiak gue. Bau kaos kaki sigung yang keringetan habis dikejer pocong. Terus si sigung lupa nyuci kaos kakinya itu.

Gue nyemprot ketiak gue pake deodoran.

Gue memandang diri gue di cermin.

_Mantaf. _Kalo gini, nenek-nenekpun akan klepek-klepek kayak ikan dehidrasi kalo ngeliat gue.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warning: **OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo bertebaran, komedi payah, roman nggak nyentuh. Kalo dijadiin sinetron, mungkin studionya bakal langsung dibakar sama FPI. Khusus chapter ini: _full _HitsuSoi. XD

— **Chapter Empat: **Berkencan dengan Guruku, _Like a Boss_**. ****┐( ̆_̆ )┌**_ —_

* * *

Gue sedang berjalan di jalan setapak. Menuju toko buku. Nggak, gue bukannya mau insap, ini karena Soi Fon-_sensei _ngajak gue pergi ke toko buku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kemarin, tanpa gue tau dia dapet nomor gue darimana, Soi Fon-_sensei _nelpon gue. "_H-halo! Hitsugaya-san?"_

"_Ya, siapa, neeh?" _jawab gue di kala itu. "_I-ini Soi Fon. Hitsugaya-san, bisakah kamu menemaniku ke toko buku minggu nanti?!"_

"_I-iya, kayaknya bis—"_

"_Kalo gitu, jam sembilan pagi. Toko buku Mediagre. Tunggu di depan pintu, ya!" —_tuut.

Dan, sekarang disinilah gue. Di depan pintu toko buku Mediagre. Yang _dengan kampretnya, _masih belum dibuka. Setelah gue melihat pintunya yang terlihat dari kaca, ada tulisan 'Buka: 10.00 sampai 21.00'.

Gue mengutuk Soi Fon-_sensei. _Ini maksudnya apaan?! Nyuruh gue nunggu di toko yang belum dibuka?! Pengen ngebuat gue jadi satpam?! Sori aje, gimana kalo malingnya cewek semacam _Charlie Angel_?! Bisa mati _syahid _gue.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san, sudah lama nunggunya?" gue menoleh ke asal suara. Mencari-cari sosoknya, gue menangkapnya dengan mata gue. Soi Fon-_sensei _make kaos putih bergambar pohon sakura berguguran, dan jaket _cardigan _selutut belang hitam kuning. Dia make' rok mini setengah paha. _Buset._ Gue bisa mimisan tanpa disentuh.

Gue ngelus-ngelus bawah hidung gue. Fuuh, untung gue belum mimisan. Tapi suer, dia _unyu _banget. Saking _unyu_nya pengen gue awetin jadi boneka pajangan rumah gue.

Gue memandang diri gue sendiri: kemeja putih garis-garis tangan panjang, rompi _cowboy _hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu sket putih, dan sarung tangan hitam. Setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue jadi kayak orang yang buta warna.

"Hitsugaya-san, kenapa kamu pake sarung tangan?" tanya Soi Fon-_sensei. _Gue menjawab dengan ringan, "Buat jaga-jaga kalo nggak sengaja kepegang cewek."

"Hoo," ujar _sensei _membulatkan mulut. "Kalo gitu, ayo masuk!"

"Dibuka aja belum," ujar gue dengan tatapan kesal. Gue maenin PSP gue yang beberapa hari ini udah jarang gue _grepe—_sentuh, maksud gue. Tenang aja, gue bukan penderita _Piespiphilia. _Ketertarikan seksual terhadap PSP.

Gue maen apa? Gue lagi maen _galge, _judulnya **Teacher After School**. Intinya, sih, kita dikasih pilihan 4 rute dengan 4 perempuan berbeda; dan keempat-empatnya adalah guru muda yang hobi make pakaian yang kekurangan bahan bahan.

Iya, gue maen _galge _sebagai wujud kekesalan gue karena nggak bisa nyentuh cewek. _Masalah buat lo?_

"Hitsugaya-san, saya nggak nyangka kalo kamu juga _otaku,_" uap Soi Fon dengan tatapan terharu. "Saya kira, hanya saya satu-satunya _otaku _di sekolah itu."

"G-gue bukan _ota—_"

"Ah, saya tahu _game _ini. Kamu harus nyoba rute Kiriko. Saya nangis saat _movie ending_nya. Benar-benar menyentuh. Ah, tapi rute favorit saya adalah Yuriko, karena banyak banget adegan _fluffy_nya. Saya sampai terbawa mimpi," ujar Soi Fon-_sensei _dengan pandangan riang.

Ini guru apaan, sih. Ngeselin amat, dah. Tapi, tetap aja mulut gue nyerocos begitu ketemu saudara satu hobi. "Hoo, _sensei _punya yang versi PC? Saya daridulu nyari-nyari buat maen di rumah, tapi selalu _sold out."_

"Kamu mau?! Nanti gimana kalo ke rumah saya? _Flashdisk_nya saya pinjemin!" Soi Fon-_sensei _dan gue benar-benar nyambung ngobrolin _galge._ Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir, _ternyata ada ya, perempuan yang maen game dapetin perempuan._

"Ah, nggak usah. Takut ngerepotin," ujar gue sambil senyum seadanya. _Sensei _mendekat ke arah gue. Bibirnya mendekati telinga gue, lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu; "Saya juga punya _eroge, _lho."

Gue langsung ngeSMS Hinamori buat jaga rumah, karena gue mau pulang malem. Cowok maam apa yang nggak suka _eroge?! _Kalo ada cowok gak suka _eroge, _kayaknya perlu dibawa ke Dr. Boyke buat diperiksa keaslian _otong_nya.

Akhirnya, gue sama _sensei _malah maen _galge _di PSP gue selama satu jam penuh sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Maah, maah! Liat, deh! Ada orang aneh teriak-teriak gak jelas di depan toko!"

"Jangan dilihat, Anakku."

Yah, terserah, deh. Kayaknya kalo _otaku _udah ketemu _otaku, _mulut mereka bakal nyerocos sampe bisa mengusir orang awam.

_Eh, _berarti gue _otaku, _dong?

* * *

Pukul 09.30.

Gue dan Soi Fon-_sensei _udah ada di dalam buku Mediagre. Tadinya gue ngira Soi Fon-_sensei _mau nyari semacam buku kesehatan atau buku yang berguna buat pekerjaannya sebagai Pengawas UKS, nyatanya dia—gue juga, sih, langsung lari ke bagian komik.

"Two Piece, Konan, Butler Item, Chestshield 22, Baalzabib, udah terbit semua~! Haah... Nggak sadar ternyata saya udah lebih dari tiga bulan nggak beli yang volume terbaru..." gue ngeliat setumpuk komik di kedua tangan Soi Fon-_sensei. _Satu tangan megang 5 komik. Kayaknya ini guru ngeborong seluruh komik terbaru.

Parah.

Di tangan gue sendiri cuma ada _light novel _Middleschool PxP yang langsung gue borong dari volume satu sampe duabelas.

Setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue yang lebih parah.

Gue pergi ke kasir buat membayar. Setelah tukang kasir men-_scan barcode_ buku-buku gue, Mbak-mbak kasir itu ngebungkusnya buat gue. _Uuh, Mbak baek banget, deh. _Padahal sebenarnya emang itu kerjaan kasir.

"350 ribu lima ratus," ujar mbak kasir. Gue ngasih tiga lembar uang seratus ribu dan satu lembar uang lima puluh ribu. "Mas, uangnya kurang lima ratus."

Gue mengelok seluruh kantong gue. _Nihil. _"Mbak, gimana kalo Mbak saya traktir permen Kopiko tiga biji?"

"Maaf, Mas. Saya nggak terima sogokan." Saya juga nggak nyogok, kok, Mbak.

_Tring tring tring. _Uang lims rstus sekeping tiba-tiba jatuh ke atas meja kasir. Gue melihat ke samping gue. Soi Fon-_sensei. _"Pake aja dulu."

_Sankyu, Sensei. _Jasamu akan selalu kukenang di dalam sanubariku, wahai pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Ingatkan saya buat membelikan anda kopiko tiga biji.

Setelah gue, _Sensei _membayar komik-komiknya. Akhirnya gue dan dia keluar dari toko buku.

"Ayo kita ke rumah anda sekarang, _Sensei,_" ujar gue dengan semangat. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Agak sorean aja, sekarang masih lumayan pagi."

"Jadi sekarang anda mau kemana?" tanya gue males. Gue mau seepatnya baca _light novel _sambil maen eroge _galge. "_K-Karakura _Park. _Sudah lama saya ingin kesana, tapi nggak punya waktu."

Gue mengangguk.

Pukul 11.15.

DI Karakura _Park, _Soi Fon-_sensei _dengan semangatnya naik wahana-wahana gaje. Dan rata-rata membuat dia ketakutan dan memeluk gue. Dan membuat gue mimisan. Untungnya, gue udah bawa banyak persiapan tisu.

"Ayo kita ke Rumah Hantu!" ujarnya semangat. Gue membuntutinya dari belakang.

Setelah masuk ke rumah bernuansa kastil eropa berwarna hitam itu, yang ditunjukkin bukannya hantu-hantu yang sering muncul di film-film. Tapi... Adegan pembunuhan.

_Fak. _Adegannya terlalu mendramatisir. Gue hampir muntah karena ngeliat darah, meskipun gue tau itu darah palsu. Yang paling ngebuat gue ngeri adalah adegan pembunuhan dengan cara menusukkan paku akupuntur ke kepala tanpa berpikir.

Soi Fon-_sensei _lagi-lagi meluk gue dengan seenak jidatnya. Gue cuma bisa nutupin hidung gue pake tisu. Setelah gue pikir-pikir, seharusnya gue nggak cuma make sarung tangan; tapi sekalian aja minjem baju astronot.

Setelah kami keluar, hal pertama yang gue lakukan adalah duduk di bangku panjang buat memulihkan kepala gue yang pusing gara-gara ngeliat adegan berdarah. "Hitsugaya-san, tadi itu menyenangkan, ya?"

_Darimananya, nyet. Kerjaan lu cuma mau ngebuat gue kena anemia. _"Ahaha. Iya. Menyenangkan sekali."

"Uangmu tinggal berapa?" tanyanya. Memang, sebelum gue masuk ke taman bermain ini, gue sempet ngambil uang dari rekening gue. Yang gue tabung buat beli PS4 kalo udah muncul. Daripada gue kelihatan 'Hitsugaya-cupu-masa-dibayarin-cewek-gyahaha', gue mending ngambil beberapa dari tabungan gue.

"Sekitar lima puluh ribuan," jawab gue singkat. Soi Fon-_sensei _menjawab dengan bergumam kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian, gue mendengar suara perutnya minta makan. Gue, sebagai lelaki sejati, tentu langsung bilang; "Maaf _sensei, _saya nggak akan mentraktir anda makan siang. Tolong pake uang anda sendiri."

"Tapi 'kan, kamu ngutang sama saya," ujar _sensei _sambil nyoba ngejewer telinga gue, yang langsung gue hindari dengan bergerak menjauh. Gue akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah. Saya traktir. Tapi jangan lebih dari 20 ribu."

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Rumah Aneka Mie. Disini menyediakan berbagai macam mie, dari mie goreng, mie kuah, sampe Mieyabi—bagi yang punya duit segunung. Gue sama Soi Fon-_sensei _mesen yang paling mahal: Mie ayam dan air putih.

Kenapa air putih? Karena harganya cuma seribu.

"Naa, Hitsugaya-san," _sensei _manggil gue. Gue bergumam menanggapinya. "Bisa berhenti memanggil saya _sensei? _Ini bukan di sekolah."

Gue menelan mie gue lalu menjawab, "Lalu? Soi Fon-_chan?"_

"Jijik."

"Soi fon-_sama?"_

"Lebay."

"Soi Fon...-san?"

"Mou," gumamnya sambil ngegembungin pipi, "Cukup panggil saya Soi Fon. Nggak usah pake _suffix _apapun."

Gue muter-muterin mie pake garpu, lalu gue kunyah searah jarum jam. Setelah terjadi perputaran selama 36 kali kunyahan, gue telan. "Kalo begitu, jangan pake bahasa saya-anda. Lidah saya kelu dari tadi pagi ngomong kayak gitu."

Soi Fon memandang gue bingung. Lalu wajahnya memerah. "L-lalu... Mau pake... Ano... 'Aku-kamu'?"

"Kenapa nggak 'gue-elo' aja? Lagian _sensei '_kan masih muda," jawab gue singkat. Mata Soi Fon melayang entah kemana, "Aaah... Udah lama aku nggak pake bahasa gaul..."

"Jadi gimana, _sen—"_

"Soi Fon," jawabnya motong pembicaraan gue. "Oke, Soi Fon, elo jadi mau pake yang mana?"

Kayaknya, sekarang gelar murid terberani di dunia udah pantas disandangkan ke pinggang gue. Karena gue udah berani manggil guru gue 'elo'. Semoga aja dia nggak ngasih gue tamparan bolak-balik.

"Terserah elo, aja. Gue ikutan elo," jawabnya dengan bahasa gaul yang fasih. Keren.

"Nee, Toushiro-kun—", gue memotongnya sebelum selesai bicara, "Sejak kapan gue ngijinin elo manggil gue pake nama depan?!"

"Rukia-san juga manggil elo 'Toushiro', kok. Tapi elo biasa aja, tuh," cibirnya sambil ngegembungin pipi. "Atau jangan-jangan, kalian ada hubungan spesial?"

_Iya, ada. Hubungan pelaku dan korban. _"Nggak ada. Cuma hubungan antara pembunuh dan orang yang ingin dibunuh, mungkin."

"Hooh?! Rukia mau ngebunuh elo?!" sewot Soi Fon. Gue cuma mengkerutkan dahi. "Nggak, maksud gue bukan begitu."

Hening. "_Baidewei, _kenapa elo ngajak gue? Kenapa nggak ngajak cowok elo aja?" tanya gue asal-asalan. Males nyari topik lain. "Gue nggak punya cowok, Toushiro-kun."

"Hooh. Jomblo ngenes," sindir gue. "Toushiro-kun sendiri juga jomblo ngenes, kan?"

"Iya, sih—Eh, NGGAK!" jawab gue cepat. Enak aja, dibilang jomblo ngenes. Mau dikemanain golongan _shotacon-_pecinta-Hitsugaya-apa-adanya-yang-kebanyakan-kakak-kelas itu?!

Ah, gue lupa. Golongan itu udah pada berkhianat, ya.

"Ah, benar juga. Hitsugaya-san punya Hinamori-san, yaa..." ujarnya datar dengan mata kosong. "Semoga sukses malam pertamanya, ha-ha-ha."

Tadi manggil gue pake nama depan, sekarang malah jadi formal lagi. Ini anak maksudnya apaan, sih. Perempuan memang makhluk yang sulit dimengerti. Lebih sulit daripada memecahkan KPK dari tigapuluh satu.

"Soi Fon, lo gak apa-apa? Mata lo kosong, gitu."

"Ne, Toushiro-kun. Menurutmu kalo guru suka—bukan, cinta sama muridnya sendiri, menurut lo wajar, nggak?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu. Gue nggak ngerti maksudnya apaan, jadi gue jawab,

"Wajar aja, kok. Gue lumayan sering maen _galge _yang MuridXGuru. Lagipula, seru, kok. Soalnya banyak konflik, jadi _fluffy_nya lumayan nyentuh."

Soi Fon tersenyum lebar. Pipinya rada-rada memerah. "Nee, tau, nggak, Toushiro-kun?"

"Apaan?"

"Gue bahagia hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya gue jalan sama orang yang otaknya nyambung sama gue. Makasih banyak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gue cuma mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terjadi keheningan karena kami lagi konsen makan mie ayam. Soi Fon makan dengan penuh nafsu. Kayaknya tadi pagi dia nggak sarapan.

Sekarang kami berjalan di atas trotoar. Tadinya gue ngajak jalan di tengah jalan, tapi entah kenapa Soi Fon nolak dengan alasan "Gue nggak mau nyoba olahraga ekstrim."

"Naa... Mau ke rumah gue sekarang?" tanyanya. Gue mengangguk. "Naik apaan?"

"Angkot."

"Uangnya?"

"Elu yang bayarin," jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Gue mengkerutkan dahi. "Udah keren-keren gini naek angkot?! Ntar kalo sopir angkotnya mau memperkosa gue, gimana?!"

"Toushiro-kun, saya ini setengah _fujoshi, _lho."

Gue menjauh lima langkah. "Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Ahaha, nggak usah kayak gitu juga, kali," ujarnya ringan sambil mukul pundak gue ringan. Gue mimisan dikit. "Jangan sentuh gue."

Gue menjauh hingga sampai jarak aman. "Maaf, maaf. Tadi refleks."

Kami nunggu di pinggir jalan. Nungguin angkot lewat. Gue jadi kepikiran, _cinta itu kayak angkot. _Kalo ditungguin terasa lama, giliran dateng malah dapet angkot yang salah. Apalagi kalo angkotnya sampe ngebawa kita nyasar.

Dari filosofi di atas dapat diambil, seperti angkot yang salah dapat membuat kita nyasar, pacar yang salah juga dapat membuat kita nyasar. Biasanya nyasar ke hotel.

Semenit kemudian, gue dan Soi Fon udah ada di dalam angkot. Bangku paling belakang. Berdua. Pegangan tangan.

Pegangan tangan? Pantesan dari tadi hidung gue mau nyembur. Kalo gue nggak make sarung tangan, gue pasti udah nyembur daritadi. Yah, sarung tangan emang nggak bisa negbuat gue nggak mimisan, tapi sarung tangan setidaknya bisa memperlama jangka waktu sampe gue mau mimisan.

"_Sensei, _tolong lepas tangan saya," ujar gue ketus. "Kenapa elo pake bahasa formal?!"

"Tidak tahu," jawab gue males. Soi Fon ngelepas tangan gue. "Marah, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab gue. "Kalo marah nggak ganteng lagi, lho."

"_Sensei, _kalimat itu hanya berlaku jika _sensei _sekarang lagi kencan sama anak TK."

"S-Siapa yang bilang kita kencan?!" ujarnya gelagapan. "K-kamu jangan nggak sopan! Kamu itu murid saya! Kamu nggak pantes buat saya!"

"Oh, begitu," jawab gue singkat. "Kalau begitu, maaf saya menganggu anda selama ini. Lebih baik saya pulang sekarang."

Gue ngehentiin angkot, lalu turun. Gue memutuskan buat jalan kaki ke rumah. "Hitsu—Toushiro-kun!"

Gue menoleh ke belakang gue. Soi Fon berlari ke arah gue, kayak adegan-adegan di anime _romance. _Kalo gue sekarang ada di dunia anime, pasti _sensei _bakal ngelompat lalu nyium gue.

Nggak, nggak mungkin.

Kalo dia nyium gue, gue pasti langsung mimisan seliter. Dan menurut perhitungan gue, kalo itu terjadi, gue bakal pingsan. Mana rumah gue masih jauh, lagi.

Soi Fon menggenggam pergelangan tangan gue kuat-kuat. Kepala gue mulai memanas. Darah mulai mengalir menuju hidung gue. "_Sensei, _lepas—"

"NGGAK!"

... Dia mencoba membunuh gue. Menurut perhitungan gue, kalo begini terus, gue bakal mimisan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"_Sensei—"_

"Panggil nama gue, Toushiro-kun."

"Soi Fon, tolong lepas tangan gue," ujar gue cepat. Lepasin. Lepasin. Gue bakal mati. Gue bakal mati. Kalo gue mati siapa yang mau ngurusin kuburan gue?!

"Nee, Toushiro-kun," gue nggak ngedengerin suara dia lagi. Semuanya menjadi nggak jelas di telinga gue. Semuanya menjadi burem di mata gue.

"Maaf soal tadi," mampus. Mampus. Cepat lepasin tangan gue, sialan. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi leher dan pipi gue. Elo harus lepasin gue sekarang.

'Sebenarnya, gue..." gue udah nggak bisa menahannya lagi. Udah nggak bisa. Abaikan lima menit tadi. Gue bakal mimisan nggak lama lagi. Kalo gue pingsan terus nggak bangun lagi, siapa yang mau ngurusin _daily reward game online _gue?!

"G-gue..." Gue gak mau mati. Gue mau baca Middleschool PxP gue dulu. Gue gak boleh mati. Kalo gue mati, nggak bakal ada yang mau bacainnya buat gue.

Suara-suara mulai menghilang di telinga gue. Ini tanda-tanda gue bakal mimisan. Bibir Soi Fon kayak bilang sesuatu, tapi suaranya nggak terdengar. Gue nggak mau mati. KALO GUE MATI, EROGE GUE BAKAL GUE KEMANAIN?!

"...Gue suka sama elo," darah mengucur pelan dari lobang hidung gue. Dan di saat yang sama, gue merasakan ada sesuatu di bibir gue, dan...

... Wajah Soi Fon yang begitu dekat dengan gue.

Setelah itu, yang ada di mata gue cuma kegelapan. Seseorang telah mematikan lampu di kesadaran gue. Hal terakhir yang gue rasakan, hanyalah darah mimisan gue yang nggak sengaja kena lidah gue.

... Asin.

* * *

Tepat sesaat setelah Soi Fon mencium Toushiro (yang bahkan nggak diketahuinya buat apa), Toushiro pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung. Dengan tatapan penuh iba, Soi Fon memangku kepala Toushiro di pahanya yang nggak ketutup apa-apa.

"Kayaknya emang gawat, kalo gue nyium elo yang punya penyakit begini..." ujar Soi Fon pelan. "Maafin gue..."

"Tolong, maafin gue..." airmata Soi Fon mengalir dari ujung matanya, terus melalui pipinya, bermuara di dagunya, lalu menetes ke pipi mulus Toushiro.

Dua menit setelah itu, Soi Fon ngebawa Toushiro ke rumahnya. Dengan bantuan tukang becak yang kebetulan lewat. Mana tukang becaknya minta duit lagi. Nggak tahu dia lagi kena penyempitan pembuluh dompet, apa.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh muka minta maaf, Soi Fon minjem uang di dompet Toushiro yang lagi pingsan. "Toushiro-kun, gue minjem duit elo, ya... Iya, pinjem aja."

Akhirnya, malam itu, hari itu, Toushiro tidur di ranjang Soi Fon. Berdua. Meskipun Toushironya sendiri nggak sadar, sih.

"Toushiro-kun, wajah elo lumayan _moe, _ya, kalo lagi tidur..." ujar Soi Fon dengan senyuman tipis. Dia mengelus pipi Toushiro.

Detik itu, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Toushiro nggak mimisan kalo disentuh cewek pas lagi tidur. Lalu artinya apa, Soi?

"Artinya... Ini bukan alergi," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membongkar-bongkar lemari bukunya. Mencari-cari sebuah buku.

"_Phobia... Phobia... Phobia..." _senandungnya kecil sambil mencari buku. Ketika buku yang dicarinya ketemu, ia langsung membuka ke sebuah halaman.

Ia bergumam kecil, "_Phobia _tidak akan terjadi jika penderitanya sedang tidak sadarkan diri seperti pingsan, tidur, ataupun telah meninggal."

Ia mencari-cari buku lain. Begitu buku yang diinginkannya ditemukan, ia langsung membaca suatu bagian, "Mimisan diakibatkan pembuluh darah yang pecah akibat suhu yang terlalu panas, stres, ataupun pikiran yang terlalu berat."

Soi Fon tersenyum kecil. "Itu tandanya, Toushiro selalu mengalami stres ataupun beban pikiran yang tiba-tiba saat disentuh perempuan."

Ia mengembalikan kedua buku yang diambilnya tadi, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut, tidur di sebelah Toushiro. Sebelum memjamkan mata, ia mengecup pipi Toushiro agak lama. Menikmati momen yang mungkin nggak akan bisa dilakukannya kalo cowok disampingnya itu sedang sadar.

"Mulai besok, kita akan melakukan terapi penyembuhan. Jadi kita bisa kencan beneran, pelukan, lalu—KYAA!" ucap Soi Fon ala _fansgirl, _sambil berguling-guling nggak jelas kesana kemari. Ia menghadap ke arah Toushiro, lalu memeluknya seperti saat dia memeluk guling bergambar cowok keren berambut putih lainnya.

Mungkin dia berpikir, "_Dapet guling chara anime yang 3D gratis."_

"_Oyasuminasai, _Toushiro-**ku.**"

— **To Be Continued —**

**Omake:**

Hinamori Momo menggerutu kesal di dalam kamar Toushiro. "_Mou_... Aku memang mau disuruhnya jagain rumah, TAPI SEKARANG UDAH JAM 10 MALEM! ITU ANAK KEMANA?!"

"Bosen! Bosen! Boseeen~!" Hinamori guling-gulingan nggak jelas di atas kasur Toushiro. Dia membuka HP flipnya. Nggak ada SMS, nggak ada panggilan tak terjawab. Dia membuka _inbox_nya. Cuma ada SMS Toushiro tadi pagi yang minta tolong jagain rumahnya yang kosong.

Dia sendiri juga heran, padahal keluarga Hitsugaya itu kekayaannya nggak bakal habis tujuh turunan, tujuh tanjakan, dan tujuh tikungan, tapi kenapa nyewa satpam aja nggak mampu?! Ngebeliin anaknya (setidaknya) motor aja nggak mampu?!

Nggak, bukan nggak mampu. Tapi, _nggak ma__mp__u._

Saking bosennya, sekarang Hinamori lagi ngebongkar-bongkar lemari _manga_nya Toushiro. Ngarep-ngarep aja Toushiro punya _manga shoujo. _Ketika sedang ngebongkar, dia melihat ternyata lemarinya dua lapis. Lapis keduanya ada di dalam tembok, dan dilapisi kaca.

Hinamori membuka kacanya, lalu membuka kain yang menutupi bagian lain lemari itu.

Dia _shock. _Wajahnya merah. Ekspresinya tak menentu, seperti wajah tante-tante yang mau melahirkan anak dari brondong simpenannya, tapi yang ada di sampingnya malah suaminya.

Ia mengambil salah satu buku. Hinamori lalu membukanya langsung ke halaman-halaman akhir. Wajahnya tambah merah sekarang.

"Aku nggak nyangka, ternyata Hitsugaya-kun ngoleksi _manga hentai..."_

— **Omake: End —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ciaossu. Ketemu lagi sama Gue, sama Aku, dan sama Saya. #abaikan

Saya minta maaf telah mengubah sosok Toushiro yang begitu indah menjadi seorang yang mesum. Aku minta maaf telah mengubah Soi Fon menjadi otaku yang juga rada-rada mesum. Gue minta maaf karena _chapter _ini full HitsuSoi.

Chapter kemarin adalah chapter dengan _review _paling sedikit: cuma dua. Dan kedua-duanya ngngomongin kontroversi soal Saya ngomong kalo fic ini bakal _discontinued. _Jangan salahin Gue ataupun Aku, karena ini adalah salah Saya.

_Baidewei nabrak baswei karena makan selei, _Saya minta banyak _review. _Gue minta banyak _fav, _dan Aku minta banyak _follow._ Mereka bertiga nggak bisa ngetik tanpa ada peningkatan spesifik dalam ketiga hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan _Kira, _yang bisa ngetik kapan aja tanpa dipengaruhi unsur apapun.

Kalo boleh jujur, Saya suka HitsuRuki, Aku suka HitsuHina, dan Gue suka semuanya. Lalu,kenapa chapter ini HitsuSoi? Karena yang ngetik _Kira._

Bingung, 'kan? Bingung, 'kan? Saya, Gue, dan Aku juga bingung.

Oh, ya. Aku, Saya, dan Gue memasang _poll _di profil akun kami. Tolong ikut ke nge_vote _demi masa depan fanfic ini. ^^

Makasih yang review chapter sebelumnya, jangan lupa _review _sebelum pergimeninggalkan _chapter _ini!

Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum buang air besar!


	5. Semua Terjadi karena Oppai

"Engh..." gue mengerjap-ngerjapin mata gue. Terasa berat. Setelah gue pegang daerah sekitar kantung mata gue, gue menemukan koloni kotoran mata. Segera gue bersihin, lalu membuka mata gue pelan.

Gue sadar tiga hal; satu: ini bukan kamar gue; dua: badan gue terasa lebih berat; tiga: hal itu disebabkan karena Soi Fon lagi tidur dengan seenaknya di atas tubuh gue. _Brush. _Gue mimisan. Gue reflek ngedorong Soi Fon sampe jatuh dari ranjang.

"PERGI! HENTAII!"

Pagi gue kali ini dimulai dengan acara neriakin guru gue _hentai _ di rumah guru gue sendiri; yang tidur seranjang dengan gue. Sial, apa hari ini nggak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**Warnings: **OOC stadium akhir, AU, Toushiro satu-satunya tokoh cowok yang penting disini, Harem, EYD ancur, bahasa gaul, HitsuRukiHinaSoi. Tiap chapter kadang nggak nyambung, dan konflik yang dikit, alur kelewat cepet.

— **Jangan Sentuh Gue! ****—**

— **Chapter Kelima: **Semua Terjadi karena Oppai! **(•)(• Ԅ(^ᴗ^Ԅ)** —

* * *

"Toushiro-kun..."

"Gue bukan Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-san..."

"Jijik. Apa elu nyusu pada mamalia yang salah?" ucap gue sinis kepada Soi Fon yang lagi nganterin gue ke rumah pake mobil. Jam lima pagi. Dengan kedua lubang hidung disumpel tisu yang udah bercorak merah.

"Maaf."

"Nggak."

"Kubeliin Es Krim, deh."

"Oke, gue maaf—NGGAK. Gue nggak bakal tergoda cuma gara-gara es krim. Huh!" ujar gue sambil nolehin kepala ke samping. Seperti seorang _tsundere. _Yang gue nggak tau, di samping gue ini kaca mobil.

_Duk. _"A-aduh..."

"Lihat. lo kualat gara-gara nggak maafin gue," ucap Soi Fon nyari kesempatan. "Mau kualatnya gue diperkosa om-om sekalipun, gue tetep nggak bakal mau maafin elo."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena elo udah mencuri kesucian gue," ujar gue dengan nada sinetron. Dia menatap gue dengan wajah merah. "Kalo nggak mau maafin gue, kita putus."

"EMANG KAPAN KITA PACARAN?!" teriak gue protes. Pacaran belum, udah minta putus. Paling nggak tunggu dulu sampe gue sembuh, kek. Jadi gue bisa gampang nyari cewek lain—gue ngomongin apaan, sih?

Soi Fon menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan 'Oh-gue-lupa-boker'. "T-tapi, 'kan, semalem..."

Gue masang ekspresi yang nggak lebih baik dari Soi Fon. "SEMALEM?! SEMALEM ELO NGAPAIN GUE, HAH?! JADI ELO NGAMBIL KESEMPATAN PAS GUE LAGI PINGSAN?!"

Soi Fon tersenyum kecut. Lalu nyengir. "Hoo... Asal lo tau aja. Semalem itu luar biasa banget. Gue sampe ngeluarin tiga kali. Tapi gue masih nggak percaya, ternyata punya elo sebesar itu..."

Mati. Mati aje lu, setan. Mati. Mati. "S-sebesar apa?"

"Sebesar... Lengan orang dewasa, mungkin."

"Hah? Elu kira gue artis porno?" ketahuan banget bohongnya. Bahkan bohongannya sama sekali nggak bermutu. Elu nggak punya bakat berbohong.

"Ya, wajah kamu mirip-mirip kayak tokoh bocah di _hentai pedo yao._"

Gue masang ekspresi suram. Udah hentai, yaoi pula. _Pedo _pula. Bakat menghina elu emang tingkat tinggi. Gue kagum. Gue pundung di pojokan kaca mobil.

"Toushiro-kun," dia manggil gue. Gue menoleh dengan lesu. "Apaan?"

"Beneran nggak inget apa yang terjadi semalem sebelum elo pingsan?" tanyanya sambil tetap memandang jalan. Gue menggeleng. "Iya, gue beneran nggak inget apa-apa."

"Oh, gitu." Soi Fon masang senyum kecut. "Yaudah."

"Emang semalem sebelum pingsan gue ngapain?" tanya gue. Dia ikutan menggeleng kayak gue tadi. "Nggak terjadi apa-apa, kok."

"Beneran?"

"Bener," dia ngasih tanda _peace _sambil ngadep jalan. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Ciyus?"

"Ho-oh."

"Bener—" ucapan gue segera dipotong dengan tajamnya, "Sekali lagi lo nanya, jangan harap anu lo masih utuh besok."

_Glek. _Gue nelen ludah. Emang sulit adu argumen sama seorang guru kesehatan. Dikit-dikit ngancem kesehatan. Kalo gue masih nekat nanya lagi, mungkin status kelamin gue bisa dipertanyakan besok.

Setelah sepuluh menit sediem-dieman, gue dan Soi Fon sampe di rumah gue yang besar, tapi nggak punya satpam. Kata Bokap gue, sih, "Kamu 'kan anak cowok, jadi harus bisa jaga rumah sendiri."

Jaga rumah, ya jaga rumah. Tapi kalo malingnya cantik-cantik gimana?! Sebelum gue bilang begitu ke Bokap, gue udah dikasih PSP. Dan pas gue baru inget buat nanya yang begitu, gue baru sadar kalo Bokap sekarang sudah di pesawat.

Jadi gue sendirian. Ditinggalkan. Dengan lima kardus mi goreng.

"Rumah kamu besar, yaa..." ujar Soi Fon tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin tahu ada berapa tempat persembunyian _eroge _dan _doujinshi hentai _disini..."

"Cuma sekitar tigabelas, kok—NGGAK ADA LAH!"

"Oh, jadi ada tigabelas tempat tersembunyi, toh," ucap Soi Fon koor. "Dimana saja itu, Hit-su-ga-ya-kun?"

"Mau elo sujud juga nggak bakal gue kasih tahu, kampret," ujar gue dengan pertigaan di jidat. "MENGAPAA?!"

Gue langsung menutup kuping. "Karena _hentai _dan _eroge _adalah karya seni yang diciptakan untuk dinikmati secara individualis."

"Hoo. Jadi kamu bisa ngomong sesuatu yang keren kalo cuma berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang begituan, ya," ucapnya dingin sambil ngeliat jam tangan. Dia ngelirik gue males. Gue ngasih lirikan 'apaan, nyet?'.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Toushiro! Jasamu akan selalu kukenang! KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI!" Soi Fon ngelompat ke dalam mobil, dan langsung ngebut balik ke kandangnya. Dan gue, berjalan dengan lesu ke rumah gue.

Gue mencium ketiak gue. Baunya udah kayak ikan asin gosong yang dijemur. "Gue harus mandi..."

* * *

Ah, mandi emang seger. Apalagi kalo sikat giginya make odol merek _Komodo _rasa melon. Uuuh, asal lo tau aja, tadi gue sampe sikat gigi lima kali saking enaknya.

Setelah mandi, gue langsung ngapar tak berdaya di ranjang gue. Dengan keadaan handuk yang terikat di pinggang. Gue merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gue seolah meluk sesuatu. Yang gue tahu, guling gue nggak sebesar ini.

Dan guling gue nggak punya wajah kayak Hinamori. _Bruush~! _Gue mimisan dengan indahnya. Apa-apaan ini?! Barusan gue meluk perempuan sambil telanjang?! Apa gue terjebak dalam sebuah siklus berdarah?!

Hinamori menggeliat kayak anak kucing. Dia mengusap-ngusap matanya, lalu perlahan membuka mata. "Selamat pagi, Sayang."

"Siapa yang elo panggil sayang, Hinamori? Cepat keluar dari ranjang dan kamar gue."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Gue mau ganti baju," ujar gue sambil membongkar lemari pakaian gue. Setelah mengambil seragam hari senin gue, gue menunggu Hinamori keluar. "Kalo mau ganti baju, ya, ganti aja."

"Yaudah," gue kemudian langsung ngebuka handuk gue. Hinamori langsung khilaf melihat anu gue. Dan kami melakukannya seperti pengantin baru.

Nggak, mana mungkin gue begitu.

"Ke-lu-ar." Ucap gue dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata. "Nggak mau, aku mu melihat 'anu'-mu."

"Hinamori, kepala lo kebentur apa semalem?" canda gue. "Nggak kebentur apa-apa, kok."

Jangan dianggap serius, nyet. "Setidaknya kamu beri aku _morning kiss _dulu, Hitsugaya-kun."

Gue syok. "Elo dapat kalimat itu darimana?!"

"Dari sini," ujarnya sambil nunjukkin... _Manga hentai _gue. Gue melirik ke lemari gue. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Seluruh _manga _gue berserakan di lantai. Dan gue nggak bakal sempet ngeberesin. Gue mamandang Hinamori dengan sinis.

"Apa yang telah engkau lakukan, Wahai Hinamori? Kau telah memesan tiket ke surga."

"Eh? Mana?"

Gue segera nyeret dia keluar dari kamar gue. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar gue. Gue memakai seragam sekolah gue dalam diam. Gue mendengar beberapa ketukan dari luar, tapi gue acuhkan. "Hitsugaya-kun, maaf."

Gue bersandar pada pintu kamar gue. Terduduk dengan berlinang airmata. Hinamori terus berbicara, "Aku nggak tahu kamu bakal semarah itu."

Gue tetap diam. "Aku bantuin beresin, deh."

"Ini bukan soal berantakan, Hinamori!" ujar gue marah. "Lalu kenapa kamu marah?"

"Ini soal... Harga diri gue sebagai seorang pria," ujar gue sambil nahan tangis. "Kalo beresin, gue bisa beresin sendiri. Gue NGGAK BUTUH bantuan elo."

"Hitsugaya-kun, maaf—",

"Pergi," ujar gue kesal. Kemarahan gue telah berada di puncak. Perbuatan Hinamori udah terlalu kelewatan. Gue tahu dia itu polos, tapi masa' dia bisa nunjukkin _manga hentai _gue yang gue koleksi dengan darah dan keringat gue dengan mudahnya?!

"Gue, nggak butuh elo, Hinamori. Gue berharap elo nggak pernah dilahirkan."

Hinamori terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut bau melon gue. Dia memukul pintu gue dengan keras. "KALO GITU, KENAPA KAMU NGGAK PERGI AJA DARI PIKIRANKU?!"

Teriakannya bercampur dengan nada getir. Gue tahu dengan pasti, dia sedang nangis sekarang. Gue harus minta maaf—nggak. Ini salahnya. Kenapa gue yang harus minta maaf?

"Pergi. Musnah. Menghilanglah dari hadapan gue, _sialan."_

Langkah derap kaki terdengar menjauh dari gue. Gue sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya nggak gue katakan kepada seorang perempuan. Cih, kenapa sekarang gue jadi merasa menyesal?

Gue berdiri, menatap _manga _yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. _Oppai Never Wrong. _Ya, dada tidak pernah bersalah. Yang bersalah itu adalah hati—bukan, otak manusia. Hati itu fungsinya adalah untuk menghilangkan racun dalam tubuh. Yang berperan sebagai perasaan manusia sebenarnya adalah otak kanan gue.

Lagipula, Dada Hinamori itu hampir rata.

Gue ngomong apaan, sih. Gue lagi-lagi mencoba mengalihkan pikiran gue agar nggak merasa bersalah. Uuuh. Kayaknya gue emang kelewatan, deh. Gue harus minta maaf. Gue ngambil HP gue yang terkapar di atas meja, lalu menelpon Hinamori,

"_Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini, silahkan isi ulang pulsa anda."_

"OI KAMPRET! ELU SIAPA?! Ini nomor Hinamori, 'kan?! Halo?! Halo?! Jangan maen-maen! Gue baru isi pulsa bulan lalu!"

"_Sorry, your—,"_

"Jadi elu maling internasional yang maling HP Hinamori?! Balikin, gak?!"

"_tuut... Tuut... Tuuut..."_

Mati. Gue terkikik pelan. Gue kayaknya mulai gila. Gue jelas-jelas tahu kalo yang tadi ngomong itu operator, tapi masih aja gue ladenin. Rasa bersalah emang virus yang menyerang mental. Mental gue hancur bagaikan lagunya Olga.

Iya, gue tahu itu hati. Nggak usah protes, namanya juga orang lagi galau.

Kayaknya... Gue harus minta maaf. Sebelum mental gue tambah hancur.

* * *

"Halo, Hinamori," sapa gue ke Hinamori yang lagi duduk di bangkunya. Gue mengeluarkan senyuman gue yang paling manis. Dia menatap gue males. Lalu membuang muka. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Anu, Hinamori?" gue manggil dia ragu. Mungkin ini anak masih marah sama gue. Dia lagi-lagi menatap gue dengan tatapan males. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, mengucapkan serangkaian kata itu; "Elo siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Gue tanya, elo siapa?"

"Ini gue, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kenapa nanya?! Dan sejak kapan elo ngomong pake gue-elo?!" protes gue. Kayaknya Hinamori kebentur tembok dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu berucap lagi, "... Oh. Salam kenal, Hitsugaya-san."

"Nggak lucu, Hinamori. Masih mending gue nonton acara komedi yang sering nyemprotin bedak, dah," cibir gue. Dia menatap gue dengan datar. "Gue nggak lagi bercanda. Tadi pagi elo bilang nggak butuh gue. Jadi anggap aja kita nggak pernah kenal lagi."

"Jadi elo masih inget sama gue, toh," ujar gue salah fokus. "Tadi pagi gue cuma keceplosan, lagi."

"Kalo keceplosan, berarti itu isi hati kamu yang sebenarnya, 'kan?" jawabnya sinis. Wajah gue kaku nggak tau mau berekspresi apa. Kalo ini anime, mungkin wajah gue udah biru. "A-ano... Itu... Ya... E-ehm..."

"Eh, betewe, elo manggil gue 'kamu', deh. Hehehe," ujar gue mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinamori berdiri, mukul meja. Seluruh kelas memandang ke arah kami. "Jadi begitu. Gue ngerti sekarang."

"E-eh? 'Kan udah gue bilangin, tadi pagi itu c-cuma kecelakaan, lidah gue keseleo," keringat dingin mengucur dari jidat gue. "Kamu ternyata lebih mentingin manga hentai daripada aku."

"A-apa?" gue nggak tau mau ngapain lagi. Jadi gue pura-pura nggak dengar kalimat tadi. Tapi lima detik kemudian, gue tahu, kalo gue telah menginjak ranjau ke neraka. Hinamori menarik nafas, lalu berteriak kencang,

"KAMU LEBIH MENTINGIN MANGA HENTAI DARIPADA CALON ISTRIMU SENDIRI!"

"_Endiri..."_

"_Ndiri..."_

"_Diri..."_

"_Ri..."_

"HUOOOO!" murid yang lain berteriak heboh. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye meluk leher gue sambil ngacungin jempol. "Udah gue duga! Elo emang laki-laki sejati!"

Beberapa cowok nangis terharu melihat gue. Sedangkan para perempuan melihat gue dengan tatapan jijik. Gue tersenum kaku. Gue terjebak dalam dunia gue sendiri.

Rahasia gue ketahuan. Gue nggak bakal dianggap cowok suci lagi oleh para cewek. Ini salah siapa? Salah Hinamori? Atau salah gue, karena ngebuat pertahanan yang kurang kuat? Nggak. Ini bukan salah kami berdua. Ini salah... Soi Fon.

Ini salahnya. Kalo dia nggak ngajak gue jalan kemaren, gue nggak perlu nitip rumah sama Hinamori, dan gue nggak bakal kena masalah ini. Bukan. Ini juga bukan salahnya. Ini salah Ibunya. Kalo Ibunya nggak ngelahirin dia, dia nggak bakal ngajak gue jalan. Tunggu, berarti sebenarnya, ini adalah salah Bokapnya Soi Fon?! Kalo Bokapnya nggak melakukan hal-laknat-pada-malam-pertama-itu, Soi Fon nggak bakal pernah ada.

Oh, kampret. Kayaknya gue harus berhenti nyari siapa yang bersalah dan mulai mencari cara melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Gue menatap Hinamori, "Ooh... Akting itu kamu tiru dari anime mana? Anime musim ini, ya? Kayaknya gue belum nonton, deh."

Ichigo menatap gue kecewa. "Gue kira elo cowok sejati. Ternyata... Elo benar-benar cowok suci seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, ya. Padahal tadinya gue mau ngajak elo sepinjeman _eroge."_

Gue mau! Gue mau! Tapi gue nggak bisa. Gue harus menjaga imej gue. Saat Hinamori mau ngomong sesuatu, bel sekolah langsung berbunyi. Hinamori nggak jadi ngomong, lalu duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Begitupun gue.

Gue menatap ke bangku depan gue. Ke punggung Rukia. Beberapa chapter ini dia jarang dapet bagian sama gue—Eh, maksud gue, beberapa hari ini dia udah nggak pernah ngegangguin gue lagi. Mungkin dia udah insap?

"Rukia," panggil gue dengan nada manis. Dia noleh, menatap gue dengan tatapan jijik. "Apaan, mesum?"

"Eh?"

"Momo, dia benar-benar memiliki manga begituan?" Rukia nanya ke Hinamori. Hinamori langsung ngangguk tanpa memperhatikan gue. Harga diri gue langsung hancur. Rukia menjauh beberapa senti dari gue.

Gue memandang mereka sinis. "Apa salahnya jadi cowok mesum?!"

"Gue bisa ngebayangin apa yang bakal elo lakukan kalo elo udah nggak mimisan tiap kali disentuh cewek lagi."

"Emang gue bakal ngapain?!"

"Nyari cewek, bawa ke hotel, terus besoknya nyari cewek lain buat jadi simpenan. Lalu, pas sudah lulus, hidup bahagia dengan 10 istri."

Gue mengernyitkan dahi. Rukia... Dia... Bisa nebak impian gue.

"Elo nggak bakal ngerti, Rukia," jawab gue. "Ini adalah impian besar bagi gue yang nggak bisa nyentuh cewek. Perempuan nggak bakal bisa mengerti. Impian semua pria adalah _harem."_

"Kalo gitu, lo mau nggak jadiin gue salah satu dari kesepuluh perempuan itu?" gue melototin mata. "Maksud lo apaan?"

"Gue suka sama elo," jawab Rukia sambil nunduk malu-malu. Ini anak pasti lagi nipu gue. Tipuan murahan, Rukia. "Sori, Ruk, gue nggak suka sama perempuan yang dadanya **kurang dari cup B.**"

Sedetik kemudian, gue udah pingsan dengan hidung berdarah-darah. Entah kenapa, Hinamori juga nonjok gue.

...

"Sensei, Hitsugaya pingsan. Saya akan membawanya ke ruang UKS."

Rukia pergi keluar kelas setelah meminta izin, gurunya memandang dengan wajah suram. Ia menyeret Toushiro di kerah belakang bajunya. Ia bernyanyi dengan riang. Baginya, ini adalah kesempatan berharga. Dia jarang berduaan dengan Toushiro, dan inilah satu-satunya cara agar bisa cuma berdua tanpa perlu khawatir dilihat anak lain.

Rukia, elo itu _tsundere, _bukan _yandere._

Sesampainya di UKS, Rukia ngeliat sang pengawas UKS, Soi Fon, lagi maen PSP sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Hehehe... Nggak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada maen _eroge _berlatar sekolah di sekolah."

Rukia jadi ngeri sendiri. "_Sensei, _Hitsugaya pingsan lagi."

"Dan kamu nyeret dia lagi?" Soi Fon memandang Rukia kesel. Karena; 1. Dia mengganggunya maen _eroge; _2. Rukia lagi-lagi nyeret cowok pujaan hatinya . "Taruh dia di ranjang, lalu pergi."

"Nggak mau. Saya bakal nungguin sampe dia sadar."

"Hah? Elo kira ini anime komedi-romantis? Megangin tangannya sambil bisik-bisik '_Cepetan bangun. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu'? _ Sadar umur, nak."

"_Sensei, _umur anda cuma dua tahun lebih tua dari saya. Dan, mana ada guru ngomongnya pake gue-elo?!" protes Rukia dengan perempatan di jidat. "Dan lagi, daripada anda maen PSP nggak jelas kayak gitu, harusnya anda ngajar sana!"

"Gue ini Pengawas UKS, jadi nggak perlu ngajar," jawab Soi Fon males, sambil ngambilin air dan handuk buat bersihin darah Toushiro. "Cepetan taruh dia di ranjang."

Setelah Rukia ngebaringin Tousiro di ranjang, Soi Fon ngebersihin darah di dekat hidung Toushiro. Beberapa detik kemudian, Soi Fon langsung nyium bibir Toushiro dengan ganasnya. Yang langsung dihadiahin tendangan oleh Rukia.

"Apa yang elo lakukan, guru kampret?!"

"Emang kenapa? Dia 'kan pacar gue," jawab Soi Fon dengan nada malu-malu. Rukia memandang dengan pandangan serem. "Sejak kapan?!"

"Baru calon, sih."

"Kalo gitu kenapa maen cium-cium gitu? Kampret!"

Soi Fon mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menunjuk batang hidung Rukia. "Hitsugaya-san mengalami phobia terhadap sentuhan wanita. Dan aku, akan menghilangkannya."

"Dengan cara menciumnya?! Itu nggak bisa gue terima!"

"Kita harus membuatnya terbiasa dengan sentuhan wanita, dan membuatnya nggak berfikir macam-macam saat disentuh!" teriak Soi Fon penuh keyakinan. Rukia memandang kesal. "Gue 'kan juga wanita!"

"Oh, gue kira elu _trap._"

"Sialaan!" Rukia menggenggam tangannya kesal. "Seandainya elo bukan guru, udah gue jadiin _sashimi_!"

"Hoh, wajahmu emang mirip dengan wajah penjual _sashimi _yang udah _out-of-date, _sih," jawab Soi Fon tanpa berfikir. Dia emang dewanya dalam hal menghina.

"Pokoknya, gue harus ngebuat dia terbiasa dengan sentuhan wanita," lanjut Soi Fon. Rukia mengernyitkan dahi kesal. "Awas aja kalo elo nyium dia."

Soi Fon juga jadi ikut-ikutan kesel. Masa' nyium calon-pacar sendiri nggak boleh? "Emang elu siapanya?! Pembantunya?! Emaknya?! Atau Emak dari Emaknya?!"

"Gue... Gue..." Rukia tergagap. Dia udah nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Apa dia harus mengakui perasaannya lagi? Nggak mungkin, dia udah nggak sanggup. Tadi aja Toushiro udah nolak dia mentah-mentah.

Dengan alasan ukuran dada.

Wajah Rukia jadi merah. Matanya berkilau bagaikan iblis. "EMANG SALAH KALO DADA GUE CUP A?!"

"Elu ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Soi Fon sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Rukia melirik ke dada Soi Fon. Mungkin, kalo ukurannya juga kurang dari cup B, Toushiro juga bakal nolak dia. Jadi Toushiro bisa nunggu Rukia tumbuh, terus Toushiro khilaf, terus lahirlah seorang anak.

Rukia melihat dengan hati-hati. Mengukur dengan seksama.

"..." Rukia terdiam sejenak. "KENAPA MESTI CUP C?!"

* * *

Gue membuka mata gue secara perlahan. Teriakan cempreng tadi membangunkan gue dengan cukup menyakiti telinga gue. Gue melirik ke sebelah gue. Ada Soi Fon dan Rukia yang lagi berdebat tentang ukuran dada.

Ah, dada, ya. _Oppai..._

Gue jadi mengenang masa lalu, saat pertama kali gue mengenal apa itu _Oppai, _yang membuat gue terkena penyakit sialan ini. Gue memejamkan mata, dan memakai _headset _yang terhubung ke HP gue. Gue menyalakan lagu favorit gue, _Pacarku ada Lima._

_Pacarku ada lima...  
Rupa-rupa Oppai-nya...  
Tiga yang besar-besar, sisanya rata semua..._

Kalau bukan karena lagu ini, gue nggak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup demi mendapatkan sentuhan wanita. Mungkin, kalo nggak ada lagu ini, gue bakal nyari cowok _bishonen _jiwa _uke_, gue bawa ke Paris, dan gue kawinin disana.

Gue mengenang masa lalu... Ya... Penyebab semua ini... Ketika gue kelas 4 SD.

_**5 Tahun yang lalu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10 Tahun. Tahun keempat Sekolah Dasar Karakura.**_

"_Nee, Toushiro. Mau ikut kami?" seorang cowok berambut merah kayak nanas memanggil gue. Gue menatap wajahnya sebentar._

_Gila. Ini anak jiwanya udah kayak preman sejati. Masih kecil udah pake tato. Di kepala, pula. Gue aja masih suka pake tato gosok gambar peternakan yang gue dapet dari makanan ringan._

"_Ikut kemana?" tanya gue dengan wajah lugu. "Ke warnet."_

"_Ngapain?"_

"_Berpesta." Jawabnya dengan wajah bahagia. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Tapi, karena gue anak baik, jelas aja gue menolak. Tapi setelah ditraktir es krim tiga-rasa-seribu-rupiah, gue akhirnya ikut._

_Sampai di warnet, gue dan rombongan cowok rambut merah itu—Renji, kalo nggak salah? Kami masuk ke bilik paling ujung dari warnet itu. Setelah membayar jatah satu jam di operator, tentunya._

_Nggak gue sangka, yang dibuka oleh Renji adalah... __** .**_

_Gue nggak nyangka, Renji ternyata ngajak gue buka situs tentang belajar rame-rame. Gue kira begitu, awalnya. Tapi, setelah _loading _selesai, muncul gambar-gambar laknat itu._

"_UOOOH?!" teriak gue. "Diem bodoh! Nanti ketauan operatornya!"_

_Renji, kampret lo. Jadi ternyata itu adalah situs porno?! Elo ngajak gue-si-anak-cakep-polos-yang-rambut-aja-masih-disi sir-nyokap ini nonton film nggak bener?!_

_Baek banget, sih—Maksud gue, bejat lu!_

_Dan di hari itu, kepolosan gue hilang tak berbekas._

_Dalam perjalanan pulang, gue nggak bisa ngelupain bayangan adegan itu dari kepala gue. Mengingatnya aja ngebuat kepala gue panas._

_Lalu saat sampai di rumah, gue melihat teman Nyokap gue. Rambutnya coklat agak oren, dan yang paling penting, Oppainya besar. Namanya Tante Rangiku._

"_Aduh, Jeng, ini anaknya? Cakep benar," ujar Tante Rangiku sambil meluk gue. Kepala gue tenggelam di dalam Oppainya. Sejurus kemudian, ia berkata, "Jeng, saya numpang mandi, ya. Sekalian mandi bareng Toushiro-kun."_

_Nyokap gue ngizinin. Dan dia mandiin gue._

_Pemandangan tak terlupakan. Namun musibah terjadi; tante Rangiku terpeleset. Oppainya yang telanjang jatuh menimpa wajah gue. Pikiran gue langsung melayang-layang, lalu..._

Bruush. _Mimisan pertama dalam hidup gue terjadi._

_Dan sejak saat itu, gue selalu mimisan tiap kali disentuh seorang perempuan._

_**Kembali ke jaman sekarang.**_

Gue membuka mata gue perlahan. Pandangan pertama yang gue lihat adalah muka seorang perempuan yang begitu dekat dengan gue... LAGI?! Apa tiap kali gue buka mata harus ada seorang perempuan yang mau ngebunuh gue?!

Gue nusuk lobang hidung perempuan itu pake telunjuk dan jari tengah gue. "Apa yang elo lakukan, pendek?!"

Oh, Rukia. EH?! "Ngapain elo mau nyium gue?! Apa itu jurus baru elo, _Deathly Bloody Kiss?! _Nggak lucu! Lagian,Elo juga pendek, _**rata.**_"

Rukia menutupi dadanya dengan tangan. "Jangan melihat gue dengan pandangan begitu! Menjijikan."

"Hah? Elo nutupin apaan coba?"

"Dada gu—"

"Emang lo punya?"

"MATI AJA LO SANA~!" Rukia melancarkan pukulan segenap hatinya ke wajah gue. Gue menghindar dengan sedikit gerakan. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Berarti gue tidur dari pagi sampe pulang?! Dan, tunggu, kenapa hari ini berlalu begitu cepat?!

Gue segera berlari ke kelas gue. "Maaf, _sensei! _Saya harus pulang cepat!"

Gue ngambil tas gue, lalu berlari. Ketika sampe di gerbang sekolah, Hinamori nangkep tangan gue. Gue berbalik, menghadapnya. Dia menatap gue dengan pandangan mau nangis. Sejurus kemudian, dia meluk gue.

"Hitsugaya-kun... Kamu kemana saja? Hari ini kamu sama sekali nggak ikut pelajaran apapun, dan langsung pulang begitu saja. Apa kamu... Membenciku? Benar-benar nggak membutuhkanku?"

Hinamori, ini emang adegan yang '_aduh-co-cwitt', _tapi jangan lupa tentang penyakit gue. Darah udah mengucur dari hidung gue sedari tadi. Tapi gue tahan dengan saputangan. Demi mempertahankan imej keren gue. Ini kesempatan _melodrama _yang jarang.

"Gue... Nggak ngebenci elo, kok, Hinamori. Gue butuh elo. Benar-benar butuh," jawab gue. OH YEH! Gue pasti terdengar keren. Tangan gue masih nahan saputangan. Bertahanlah diri gue. Darah gue nggak boleh habis sebelum adegan ini berakhir.

"Hitsugaya-kun... Apa... Kamu mencintaiku?"

Gue terdiam sejenak. Cinta, ya... Bagi gue, itu hanyalah emosi membutuhkan yang berlebih. Hinamori butuh gue, berarti dia mencintai gue. Rukia juga butuh gue buat disiksa, apa itu juga cinta? Lagipula, tadi dia nyoba nyium gue.

Soi Fon semalam tidur di sebelah gue. Perempuan lain, nggak mungkin melakukan itu. Mungkin beda, tapi kurasa itu juga cinta.

Cih, apa-apaan harem komedi romantis ini? Sejak kedatangan Hinamori, entah kenapa Soi Fon dan Rukia juga jadi semakin agresif. Gue sudah pernah jalan dengan Soi Fon, udah pernah pernah ngobrol berdua dengan Rukia, dan berpelukan dengan Hinamori.

Mereka bertiga mencintai gue, tapi gue harus pilih yang mana? Dan, apa yang harus gue lakukan sekarang? Kalo gue mau, gue bisa bilang 'Iya' ke Hinamori, dan nyium dia sekarang, dengan begitu, komedi romantis ini akan berakhir dengan rute Hinamori.

Atau, gue bisa bilang 'nggak', dan ngambil rute Rukia atau Soi Fon? Atau gue harus bilang 'pikir-pikir dulu, deh'?! Kalo gitu, gue bisa dianggap ababil. Kalo gini, gue harus bilang 'iya'. Lalu meyakinkan diri gue buat suka sama Hinamori.

Ya, gue harus melakukan itu.

"I-iya. Gue juga suka sama el—"

"MATI ELO, SIALAN!"

Kampret elu, Rukia. Elo menghancurkan saat-saat jadian gue sama Hinamori. Gue langsung ngelepas pelukan Hinamori, lalu lari dari Rukia. Kalo gue tetap diem disini, gue bisa kena anemia hari ini.

"Hitsugaya-kun, tunggu," ucap Hinamori ringan. Suara renyahnya pengen ngebuat gue berhenti, lalu ngajak dia berlari sambil pegangan tangan kayak film-film India. Tapi nggak bisa, tangan gue masih nutupin hidung gue. Sedangkan tangan gue yang satu lagi terlalu jauh.

Sampai di jalan besar, gue menyebrang. Di belakang gue, Hinamori juga menyebrang, diikuti Rukia di belakangnya. Telinga gue terasa sakit, karena bunyi klakson mobil sedan yang mau nabrak Hinamori.

Mata gue terbelalak sempurna. Ini seperti De Javu, namun berbeda bentuk. Disini bukan gue yang bakal terluka, tapi dia. Gue nggak bisa ngebiarin hal ini terjadi. Gue harus bergerak. Harus bergerak. Kaki kampret, berhenti bergetar dan selamatkan dia.

Hinamori terdiam, lalu berteriak, menanti ditabrak oleh mobil itu. Hinamori, kalo gue berhasil nyelametin elo, gue bakal ngingetin buat nggak lagi nonton sinetron. Elo bisa lari, jadi ngapain teriak?!

Gue berlari sekencang yang gue mampu, lalu melompat ke arah Hinamori. Pengennya gue meluk dia ke pinggir jalan, dan nggak peduli tentang gue bakal mimisan, tapi gue rasa itu mustahil. Tenaga lompat gue kurang.

Yang bisa gue lakukan hanyalah ngedorong Hinamori, dan membiarkan diri gue tertabrak. Gue berharap gue bakal dapet suatu kekuatan menghentikan waktu, tapi gue juga sadar, ini bukan anime.

Gue mendorong Hinamori sekuat tenaga. Saat tubuh gue masih melayang, gue bisa merasakan sakit yang mulai menghantam tubuh gue. Tubuh gue mulai mati rasa. Gue bisa merasakan darah dari kepala, mulut, dan hidung gue.

Pendengaran gue mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Kesadaran gue mulai diambang batas. Gue cuma bisa melihat dengan buram, Hinamori yang terduduk di depan kepala gue, dan Rukia di sebelahnya. Ekspresi mereka sama; wajah penuh airmata.

Gue tau Rukia berteriak sesuatu, namun itu nggak bisa sampe di telinga gue.

Ayolah, gue nggak bakal mati. Paling cuma pingsan beberapa hari, sudah itu gue bakal kayak biasa lagi. Gue pengen bilang kayak gitu, namun pita suara gue nggak mau menuruti pikiran gue.

Di saat terakhir kesadaran gue yang masih tersisa, gue menyentuh jidat Hinamori dengan jari gue yang merah teraliri darah. Tidak peduli dengan sakitnya tenggorokan gue, gue mengucapkan sebuah kata pendek,

"_Jangan... Banyak... Nonton sinetron, Hinamori..."_

Mata gue udah berat. Mungkin sudah saatnya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa lagi' pada dunia. Gue menutupkan mata, menuruti kehendak kesadaran gue yang menginginkan kegelapan.

— **To Be Continued —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Tanpa saya sadari ini udah nggak saya apdet nyaris sebulan. Pyuuh. Ini karena saya ketemu _game _baru yang nggak bikin saya bosen. Sampe-sampe saya lupa ngapdet.

Sori, lagi-lagi Toushiro harus pingsan. Entah udah berapa kali dia pingsan di cerita ini. _Betewe, _penyebab sindrom-nggak-boleh-nyentuh-cewek Toushiro sudah diketahui di chapter ini.

Lalu, ehm, siapkan diri anda tentang hal ini.

**Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. **Jika masih berlanjut, maaf, deh. Itu akibat ke-ababil-an saya. Saya udah kehabisan ide untuk cerita ini. :v

Untuk chapter terakhir, mau HitsuHina, HitsuRuki, atau HitsuSoi? Atau saya buat Toushiro nyium mereka satu-satu aja, yah? #plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter depaan!

Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum makan!


	6. Cium Sana, Cium Sini FAK YEAH!

Disini gelap. Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa gue lihat cuma hitam. Gue mencoba bicara minta lampu dihidupin, namun gue bahkan nggak bisa menggerakkan bibir gue.

Tenggorokan gue kaku, mata gue nggak bisa dibuka, gue juga nggak bisa menggerakkan jari gue. Tapi entah kenapa, telinga gue tetap berfungsi dengan benar. Gue masih bisa mendengar gemuruh dan isak tangis dari luar.

Gue mau kentut, tapi bahkan gue nggak punya tenaga buat ngeden.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **Harem, OOC, bahasa nggak sesuai EYD, alur cerita kadang cepet kadang lambet.

— **Chapter Keenam: **Cium Sana, Cium Sini. FAK YEAH. **( ****᷃‛ԑ ****᷃****‛**** )' ****—**

* * *

"Maaf... Maaf..." gue mendengar suara Hinamori. Ya, ini udah gue duga. Pasti dia bakal merasa bersalah, lalu nangis. Paling, nggak lama lagi dia bilang mau bunuh diri.

"Lebih baik aku mati, daripada aku hidup tanpamu..."

Makanya, gue bilangin, jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

"Hei, hei. Kalo kamu mati, nanti Toushiro malah tambah sedih," ujar seseorang mencoba menenangkan Hinamori. Gue nggak bisa ngeliat wajahnya karena gue nggak bisa buka mata (belakangan gue tahu kalo gue lagi koma), tapi gue tahu, itu adalah Nyokap gue.

Secara, gue 'kan anak tunggal. Gue mungkin bakal jadi durhaka kalo mereka nggak dateng.

—Mereka?

"Toushiro, maaf, ya. Papa nggak bisa dateng. Dia cuma nitip salam dan uang pembayaran pengobatan. Tapi tenang aja, dia juga pasti sedang khawatir, kok."

Nyokap mengelus-elus rambut gue. Bokap gue pasti nggak dateng karena gue minta beliin mobil kalo dia udah pulang. Tapi masa' bodo, ah. Nyokap udah lama nggak ngelus gue kayak gini. Gue mungkin harus mulai menikmatinya.

Ya, gue menikmatinya. Gue nggak punya penyesalan lagi. Gue ikhlas kalo gue harus mati sekarang.

Orang bilang, di surga, kita bisa minta apa aja. Kalo gue masuk surga, gue bakal minta _harem _yang berisikan cewek-cewek semacam _Maria Ozawa _atau _Rin Sakuragi._ Atau sekalian aja, gue minta _harem _dengan seluruh _member _AKB48.

Ah, bahagia.

Gue mencoba mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang pernah gue lakukan, yang mungkin saja bisa jadi tiket gue ke surga.

... Apa, ya?

... Kayaknya nggak ada, deh.

Yaudah, gue nggak jadi mati. Plis. Abaikan pikiran mau ke surga gue tadi. Tolong, jangan matiin gue sekarang.

* * *

Toushiro kini terkapar tidak berdaya. Tangannya tersambung dengan infus. Matanya tertutup dengan damai. Satu-satunya hal yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup hanyalah denyut nadinya yang divisualisasikan dengan alat.

Wajahnya begitu tenang.

"Momo, aku kembali..." ujar Rukia sambil membuka pintu. Ia membawa keranjang buah-buahan. Ia tahu, Toushiro tidak akan memakannya, jadi ia meletakkannya di meja. Setelah memberi salam kepada orang-yang-diharapkan-menjadi-calon-mertua, ia duduk di samping Hinamori.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori masih memasang wajah murung. "Tidak ada perkembangan. Dokter bilang mungkin butuh waktu seminggu untuk sadar."

"Hmm, begitu," gumam Rukia. Hinamori mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap Rukia. "Nee, Rukia."

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku menciumnya, apa dia akan bangun?" tanya Hinamori dengan lugunya. Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Momo, meskipun wajahnya mirip-mirip, Toushiro tetap saja bukan putri tidur."

"Eh? Emang Hitsugaya-kun mirip putri tidur? Padahal menurutku, dia lebih cocok jadi putri salju."

Toushiro itu cowok, hoi.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena Toushiro dirawat disini, Hinamori jadi sering bolos sekolah. Tiap beberapa hari sekali, ia menemaninya sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam. Ketika disuruh orangtuanya sekolah, ia hanya berkata, "Nilai dan absensiku sudah cukup untuk naik kelas."

Dan entah sejak kapan, Hinamori dan Rukia menjadi teman baik. Rukia selalu datang sepulang sekolah. Sedangkan Soi Fon, hanya datang satu jam sebelum jam besuk habis. Namun Soi Fon selalu datang.

Dan karena itu, Nyonya Hitsugaya kaget karena nggak ada satupun teman cowok Toushiro yang berkunjung kesini. Cuma satu calon istrinya, satu teman sekelasnya, dan satu guru yang akrab dengannya.

Yah, mari kita ceritakan satu-persatu ketika para _heroine _kita berkunjung.

* * *

**Rukia.**

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, ia selalu datang sepulang sekolah. Dan biasanya, ia akan pulang ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Kadang ia bertemu dengan Hinamori, ataupun dengan Nyonya Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro! Kalo elo nggak bangun, gue colok hidung elo!" ancam Rukia, dengan wajah menyedihkan. Toushiro tetap tidak merspon. Entah syaraf Toushiro masih menanggapi atau tidak, Rukia terus saja berusaha membuat Toushiro bangun dengan kata-katanya.

"Toushiro, kalo elo nggak bangun, gue cat rambut elo jadi item."

"Toushiro, kalo nggak bangun, nanti ketinggalan _Kamen Rider the Movie, _lho. Sekarang tiap minggu pasti ada di Indosiar."

Rukia makin _desperate. _Ia bahkan mengancam bunuh diri. Namun tetap saja, Toushiro tidak bergeming. Bagaikan kotoran kucing, yang tidak terkena pancing. Tiada yang mau maling, dan membuat semuanya berpaling.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Toushiro yang begitu dingin, mencoba berbagi kehangatan dari tangannya. Ia hanya bisa bergumam, mengatakan Toushiro bodoh. Tolol. Bego. Nggak pikir panjang. Otak di tengkuk. Mesum. Dan sejenisnya.

Yah, _tsundere _emang spesies yang sulit dimengerti.

* * *

**Hinamori.**

Nggak usah ditanya, Hinamori sekarang pasti sedang nangis dengan riangnya (?). Sambil mengupasi apel menggunakan pisau, airmatanya meresap ke dalam apel.

Nggak, Hinamori nggak ngupasin apel buat Toushiro. Tapi buat dirinya sendiri.

"Asin..."

Ya iyalah, airmata. Lain kali coba ditambah beberapa tetes keringat.

Mulut Hinamori berkoak. Matanya yang membengkak kemerahan karena nangis sudah kehabisan stok airmata. Untuk menghilangkan kesedihan, ia mencoba menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman yang dialaminya selama Toushiro tidak ada, namun secara lucu. Namun _memaksa._

"Hitsugaya-kun, tadi aku nonton tv, lho. Acaranya keren. Ada semprot-semprotan bedaknya."

"Terus, ada acara musik yang aneh. Kerjaan _presenter_nya cuma ngatain bintang tamu yang udah tua..." ujar Hinamori dengan nada getir. Menghentikan leluconnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali, ia memegang tangan Toushiro seperti Rukia.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih merasa Toushiro nyaris terbang ke dunia lain karena kecerobohannya. Kata-kata terakhir Toushiro masih dikenangnya, bahkan diterapkannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah (orang yang diharapkan menjadi) calon suaminya itu dengan sendu.

"Cepetan bangun..."

* * *

**Soi Fon.**

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Jarum jam berdetik, mengisi kekosongan bunyi yang menerpa. Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka delapan tepat. Ruang tempat Toushiro dirawat sekarang sedang kosong. Hinamori pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Rukia sudah pulang sore tadi.

Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Toushiro mungkin sudah tertidur, kalo pintu ruangannya nggak dibuka secara kasar (baca: dobrak) oleh guru satu spesiesnya itu.

"_Ciaossu_, Toushiro-kuun!" ucap Soi Fon sambil ngigit pegangan kantong plastik. "Hari ini gue bawa PSP elo yang gue pinjem, dan beberapa _manga _baru."

Soi Fon duduk di kursi plastik di samping kasur Toushiro. Dia membaca sedang membaca _manga _romantis. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. "Nee, Toushiro-kun, cewek yang ini _moe, _deh."

"Uwaah! Keren!" teriak Soi Fon gaje saat ngeliat adegan kemunculan cowok tokoh utamanya. "Mukanya mirip-mirip ama elo, deh."

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia selesai membaca dan ingin nyoba main koleksi _galge _di dalam PSP Toushiro. Namun, "Cara ngidupinnya gimana, ya?"

Soi Fon membolak-balik PSP kesayangan cowok kesayangannya itu, namun sama-sekali tidak dapat menemukan tombol _on/off. _Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas, dan menyerah. Ia bergumam, "Harusnya tadi gue bawa laptop, dan numpang wifi rumah sakit..."

Wadaw, rumah sakit ada wifinya juga?

* * *

Sebenarnya, Toushiro mendengar semuanya. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan, pernyataan (dan ancaman) dari perempuan-perempuan yang mencintainya itu. Ia pengen bales ngatain Rukia, ia pengen nenangin Hinamori, dan ia juga pengen main _eroge _bareng Soi Fon. Namun Yang Di Atas berkehendak lain. Ia hanya bisa bersikap pasrah.

Ia ingin mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab mereka, namun tetap saja, ia tidak mampu. Ini bukanlah anime, dimana jika kau mempunyai tekad, kau bisa bangun dari keadaan apapun. Ini adalah kenyataan, realitas. Sebuah cerita yang hanya waktu yang bisa merubahnya.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut realitas. Yang aktual, faktual, dan berimbang.

Kondisi koma yang dialami Toushiro menurunkan kinerja otaknya pada tingkat terendah. Mematikan seluruh syaraf yang digunakannya untuk menggerakkan tubuh. Namun, tetap saja, otaknya dapat mendengar, dan hidungnya dapat mencium.

Namun karena matanya terpejam, ia bisa memfokuskan hidungnya pada penciuman. Rukia, memakai parfum _Axe _aroma coklat. Hinamori, parfum cewek yang iklannya dibintangi _girlband. _Sedangkan Soi Fon, make parfum yang bikin cowok jadi nafsu.

Satu minggu.

Dua minggu.

Sebulan, satu minggu, tiga hari, dan 15 jam. Toushiro akhirnya mampu meraih kesadarannya. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku karena sudah lama nggak digerakkan, matanya sudah bisa terbuka.

* * *

Gue membuka mata gue yang terasa berat karena sudah lama nggak gue buka. Kampret, silau. Gue mau minjem ketapel buat matiin lampu, tapi tangan gue terasa sakit saat digerakin.

Menoleh ke arah jam dinding, gue mendengus kecewa. Pukul tiga pagi. Gue nggak akan bisa mendengar suara mereka jam segini. Gue mencoba untuk duduk, namun penyangga leher gue menghalangi. Akhirnya gue cuma bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Nggak, gue nggak lagi nyanyi lagu naik-naik ke puncak gunung.

Di sebelah kanan gue, Rukia dan Hinamori duduk bersebelahan. Kepala mereka sama-sama menyentuh kasur, dengan mata terpejam. Begitu juga dengan Soi Fon, yang berada di sebelah kiri gue.

Gue memaksa tangan gue bergerak, mengelus-elus kepala Hinamori ringan. Dia pasti sudah melalui hari-hari yang berat, karena merasa hal yang gue alami ini adalah kesalahannya. Gue mencoba mengelus kepala dua perempuan lainnya.

Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan gue. Dan di saat begini, kemana perginya Nyokap gue? Dia datang saat gue nggak sadar, dan saat gue sadar, dia udah kembali kerja?! Apa dunia udah berkonspirasi buat nggak ngebiarin gue (dan pembaca) melihat wajahnya?!

Eh, tunggu. Tadi gue mengelus kepala mereka, ya? Kok gue nggak mimisan? Apa... Gue sembuh? GUE SEMBUH?! Berarti... Gue bisa ngelakuin poligami tanpa harus melalui malam berdarah tiap harinya, 'kan?!

Ah, nggak. Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Gue harus menjalani rehabilitasi dulu. Setelah seluruh fungsi tubuh gue bekerja dengan normal, barulah gue bisa melakukan hal itu secara maksimal.

Ya, harus gitu. Kalo nggak, gue bisa keliatan 'loyo' di depan ketiga istri gue ini.

_Huehehe. _Harem. Impian gue. Gue udah nggak mimisan lagi. Dan gue juga udah punya tiga calon. Masa depan bahagia gue tinggal menunggu waktu.

Cih. Gue ini apa-apaan, sih. Baru sadar pikirannya udah kotor kayak begini.

Menunggu cahaya matahari menembus tirai jendela kamar rumah sakit, gue melamunkan masa depan yang menanti gue, dalam diam.

* * *

"Toushiro!"/"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Soi Fon dan Hinamori berebut meluk gue yang sekarang sudah bisa duduk. Perangkat yang menutupi mulut dan hidung gue juga sudah dicabut. Hanya menyisakan infus yang menancam di pergelangan tangan kiri gue.

Oh, jadi gini rasanya, dipeluk dua perempuan sekaligus.

_Mantaf._

Rukia memandang gue yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kenapa? Jadi gila karena kebentur, ya?"

Gue geleng-geleng. Masih dengan wajah berseri, gue mengatakan, "Sekarang gue udah nggak mimisan lagi tiap disentuh cewek."

Mata Rukia melotot sebentar, lalu memandang gue sinis. "Cih, sekarang gue nggak bisa ngebuat elo berdarah lagi."

Gue nyengir bangga.

Gue menghela nafas, lalu mengucapkan kata sakti yang dari dulu pengen banget gue ucapin, "Hinamori, Soi Fon, mau nggak kalian jadi pacar pertama dan kedua gue?"

Rukia cengo. Hinamori bengong. Soi Fon ngupil. Soi Fon lalu bilang, "Gue sih, mau-mau aja, tapi harus gue yang paling diperhatiin."

"Nggak bisa! Aku juga pengen diperhatiin!" balas Hinamori nggak mau kalah. Gue nyengir sendiri. Nggak bisa berhenti senyum daritadi. Pikiran gue nyuruh mulut gue buat ketawa 'Huehehe', tapi gue tahan demi imej keren.

Sementara Hinamori dan Soi Fon sedang enak-enaknya debat siapa yang bakal dikawinin duluan, gue narik tangan Rukia. Sambil mengeluarkan aura tebar pesona, gue bilang, "Rukia... Elo mau jadi pacar ketiga gue?"

Sedetik. Rukia cengo.

Dua detik. Wajahnya mulai merah malu-malu. Pasti dia nerima gue.

Tiga detik. Pipi kiri gue memerah kena tampar. "M-MANA GUE MAU, BEGO!"

"Kenapa? Soi Fon sama Hinamori aja mau gue duain. Masa' elo nggak mau ditigain?" sewot gue sambil masang wajah polos. "Kan enak, sekali 'main' langsung dapet tiga."

"Elo mau nembak gue atau nyombongin impian elo, sih?!"

"Kayaknya sih, dua-duanya," jawab gue. Wajah Rukia sudah merah maksimal. Saking merahnya, nggak bisa dibedain sama rambutnya Ichigo. Padahal rambutnya Ichigo oranye. Rukia nunduk malu-malu, "Pokoknya gue nggak mau."

"Emang kenapa?" tanya gue. Rukia memandang muka gue dengan pandangan _tsundere, _lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu diucapkan perempuan kalo lagi marah, "P-pikir aja sendiri."

Mata gue menatap Rukia bingung. Sambil miringin kepala, gue bilang, "Oh! Elo takut anak kita pendek-pendek, ya? Tenang aja, gue bakal nyari caranya biar bisa dapet anak ting—"

_Plak. _Sekarang kedua pipi gue sudah memerah. Soi Fon ngelus pipi kiri gue, sedangkan Hinamori pipi kanan gue. Ah, jadi ini yang namanya surga dunia.

Gue mau nyombongin adegan ini ke Rukia, tapi pas gue ngeliat ke tempat dia tadi berdiri...

Dia musnah. Menghilang.

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian._

Sekarang tubuh gue sudah nyaris berfungsi seperti normal. Gue tinggal perlu membiasakan diri kembali dengan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Setelah itu, gue baru bisa melakukan pekerjaan ranjang.

Gue berjalan ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Disini rumput-rumput tumbuh dengan indah sekali. Membangun suasana yang hijau dan nyaman. Di bawah pohon belimbing,ada sebuah bangku, dan bangku tersebut sedang diduduki oleh seorang perempuan yang lagi merenung.

Kayaknya dia nggak punya _twitter, _deh. Kalo punya, pasti sekarang dia lagi menuh-menuhin _timeline_nya. Gue tahu dengan jelas, itu siapa. Meskipun wajahnya nggak kelihatan, badan pendek dan dada ratanya sudah kelihatan dari jauh.

Kuchiki Rukia. Perempuan yang udah nolak permintaan gue buat menjadi pacar dan istri ketiga gue. Gue menghampirinya dengan pelan dari belakang, lalu gue nutup mata dia pake tangan gue yang bekas ngegaruk ketiak.

"Siapa ini?" ucap Rukia. Gue mendekatkan mulut gue ke telinganya, lalu berbisik, "Seseorang yang akan membuat lubang belakangmu menjadi tidak rapat lagi."

Dan sedetik kemudian, badan gue sudah menghantam tanah dengan indahnya. Gue terkapar di rumput hijau. Gue mendongak ke atas, ngeliat Rukia yang lagi duduk di bangku kayu tua itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia pake rok, lho. Gue menggerakkan tubuh gue dikit. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagii... "Nee, Toushiro. Maaf gue udah ngebanting elo."

Gue bergumam pelan. Gue masih menggerakkan tubuh gue dikit lagi, daan... "Gue rasa... Gue berubah pikiran. Gue mau kok, jadi..."

"Oh! Putih polkadot biru!" teriak gue bangga. Perempatan muncul di jidat Rukia. Penasaran dengan apa yang pengen dia katakan, gue bertanya, "Ah, elo pengen jadi apa?"

Matanya sudah jadi putih semua. Di jidatnya seolah tertulis kata [Iblis]. Rukia menggertakkan giginya, lalu bilang, "Gue mau jadi orang pertama yang **ngebunuh **elo."

Gue langsung ngibrit seolah besok adalah hari senin.

Ketika gue baru berlari sekitar empat-lima langkah, tangan gue sudah ditangkap oleh tangan mungil Rukia. Gue udah keringat dingin. Tolong, jangan bunuh gue. Sembari tangan kanannya masih menangkap tangan kiri gue, tangan kirinya menarik pipi gue, memaksa supaya gue melihat wajahnya.

Dan tanpa gue sadari, bibir kami berdua sudah bertemu. Meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Wajah gue merah. Gue nggak tahu hal beginian bisa terjadi. Ini di luar skenario gue. Dengan nada gugup dan keringat dingin, gue nanya, "I-itu buat apaan?"

Rukia menghadap tanah. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah tidak mau diam. Tangannya sudah melepaskan tangan gue, dan kini menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sama sekali nggak gatal. Dengan wajah _moe _ala _heroine _di anime romantis, Rukia bilang,

"Gue nggak mau jadi yang ketiga. Gue mau jadi yang pertama. Karena itu, gue... Pengen nyium elo duluan."

Gue cengo. Nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Bibir gue bergerak sendiri, tanpa gue kehendaki, gue bilang, "Tapi... Hinamori dulu sudah pernah nyium (baca: ngasih nafas buatan) gue duluan."

Rukia lagi-lagi nampar gue. "Elo nggak harus jujur gitu, bodoh."

Dia tersenyum dengan manis. Airmata sedikit menetes. Mungkin itu airmata terharu. Gue, sebagai calon pacar yang baik, narik dia ke dalam pelukan gue. Gue mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari gue.

"AAAKH!" kaki gue diinjek dengan laknatnya oleh Rukia. Rukia ngejulurin lidah, lalu bilang, "Gue nggak mau dipeluk sama cowok yang lebih pendek dari gue!"

Gue sewot, "Gue juga nggak mau pelukan sama cewek yang badannya kayak cowok!"

Dan akhirnya, gue dan Rukia adu bacot di taman belakang rumah sakit. Pohon belimbing itu menjadi saksi dimulainya sinetron 'Suami Takut Istri' versi dunia nyata.

* * *

_**2 Tahun kemudian...**_

Gue sedang berdiri di atas podium, menerima surat kelulusan dari kepala sekolah yang jenggotnya kepanjangan. Setelah surat kelulusan mendarat di tangan gue, gue menunduk hormat, lalu turun dari podium dengan hati-hati. Nggak lucu kalo gue kepeleset.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan gue. Cepet banget, yah. Rasanya baru kemarin gue dapet tiga pacar sekaligus, tahu-tahu udah dua tahun berlalu.

Yah, namanya juga _time skip._

Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia sekarang sedang berjalan ke atas podium, untuk memberikan pidato. Ya, tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menjadi seorang ketua OSIS di tahun terakhirnya. Sedangkan gue? Gue punya tugas yang sangat mulia;

Melakukan piket kelas seminggu sekali.

Gue duduk di bangku yang sudah disediain, di samping salah satu pacar gue, Hinamori. Sedangkan pacar gue yang satunya lagi? Si Soi Fon entah kena nasip apa, dia harus ngurusin siswi-siswi yang nangisnya udah kayak toa.

"Kepala sekolah yang saya hormati," Rukia memulai pidatonya. "Bapak dan Ibu guru yang saya hormati, dan teman-teman yang saya sayangi."

"Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada guru-guru dan staf sekolah yang telah berandil besar dalam mendidik dan mengajarkan kami tentang hal-hal yang kami perlukan untuk masa depan kami," Rukia membaca dengan wajah tenang.

"Saya, saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, saya nyaris tidak punya teman. Saya adalah satu-satunya siswa yang berasal dari SMP saya. Tubuh mungil saya, dan sifat saya yang agak mirip laki-laki, membuat saya nyaris menghabiskan semester awal tahun pertama saya dalam kesendirian."

"Namun semua berubah, sejak—"

Negara api menyerang?

Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika membaca gerakan mulut gue. Dia memandang gue kesel. Gue bersiul pura-pura nggak tahu. Rukia berdehem, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namun semua berubah, sejak saya bertemu sosok Inoue Orihime, yang mau menerima segala kekurangan saya."

Suara tangis Inoue terdengar dari suatu tempat. "Bersama, kami menjadi seperti sepasang saudara. Kami membicarakan tentang segala hal bersama, bahkan sampai hal-hal yang saya tidak mau saya ceritakan kepada pembantu saya."

Ya jelas, orangtuamu 'kan kerja melulu. Curhat aja sama pembantu.

"Dan semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan lagi, ketika saya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kelainan yang sangat aneh," oi, oi. Itu bukan gue, 'kan?

Rukia tersenyum licik. "Ia selalu mimisan tiap kali saya menyentuhnya. Namun entah kenapa, saya jadi ingin selalu menyentuhnya. Saya ingin selalu membuatnya berdarah-darah sampai pingsan."

Cih, elo kejam.

"Tapi, semakin lama saya menyadari, saya mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap orang ini. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menjadi alasan saya untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS, dan akhirnya terpilih."

Oke, stop disitu. Kalo elo lanjutin, gue bisa nangis.

"Seandainya saja ia tidak ada, mungkin saya akan terus menjadi seorang penyendiri yang hanya memiliki satu orang teman, dan seandainya dia tidak ada juga, saya mungkin tidak akan berdiri di atas sini."

_Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan menangis. Jangan... Menangiis! _Gue nutupin mata gue pake tangan. Gue pikir meniru kalimat Spongebob saat pengen nangis bisa berguna, tapi ternyata sama sekali nggak berhasil. Hinamori menepuk-nepuk pundak gue sambil bisik-bisik, "Udah, udah... Nanti kubeliin Kopiko."

"Dan untuk teman-teman saya yang lain, terima kasih telah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk berdiri di atas sini. Untuk Hinamori-san, dan Soi Fon-_sensei. _Kalian juga adalah orang-orang berharga yang telah mendukung ke-eksistensi-an saya untuk berada di atas sini."

"Untuk para guru, tanpa kalian, saya—bukan, kami semua, tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi bangsa. Terima kasih kepada kalian, para guru, dan kepala sekolah, Yamamoto-_sensei _yang telah meluangkan waktunya dan mengabaikan encoknya demi menandatangani surat kelulusan kami."

Suara Rukia sudah terdengar serak, dan bergetar. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak."

Dan tanpa gue sadari, acara kelulusan ini telah menjadi ajang nangis massal.

* * *

"Gimana, Toushiro, pidato gue keren, 'kan?" tanya Rukia saat perjalanan pulang. Hari ini kami telah lulus, dan entah ada apa, ketiga pacar gue mau ikut ke rumah gue hari ini. Soi Fon ngegandeng tangan kiri gue, Hinamori ngegandeng tangan kanan gue, sedangkan Rukia narik tali yang diiketnya ke leher gue.

"Biasa aja," jawab gue. Rukia narik talinya kenceng-kenceng. "I-Iya! Tadi keren banget! Pengen gue _copas _ke blog gue rasanya! Padahal gue nggak punya blog!"

Hinamori menatap gue bingung. "Bukannya tadi kamu nangisnya yang paling kenceng?"

Soi Fon menyaut, "Eh? Kenapa nggak manggil gue? Gue 'kan pengen liat juga!"

Keringet dingin mengalir dari dahi gue. "Kapan? Nggak pernah," ujar gue pura-pura amnesia. Rukia menarik-narik tali leher gue. "Cepetaan! Gue capek! Mau minum!"

"Ngapain minum di rumah gue?!" sewot gue. "Pengen aja."

"Pengen aja?!"

Rukia mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan. Ia memberi dua buah tali ke Soi Fon dan Hinamori. "Iket tangan dia."

Tangan kiri dan kanan gue diiket kenceng sama Soi Fon dan Hinamori. Dan Rukia, seolah memberi instruksi hipnotis, memberi perintah, "TARIK DIAAA!"

"HUWAAA! TANGAN GUEE! LEHER GUEE!"

* * *

Dengan ini, maka berakhir pulalah kehidupan penuh intrik dan darah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Awalnya ia sendirian, hanya menghindari serangan dari Rukia. Sejak kedatangan Hinamori, warna hidupnya bertambah. Dan kemudian, Soi Fon juga masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini.

Pada akhirnya, seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa disentuh perempuan, menjadi pemuda yang dikelilingi perempuan. Sebuah perjalanan yang panjang.

Namun tentu saja, ini bukan akhirnya.

Kehidupan Toushiro memperjuangkan diri untuk dapat menikahi tiga perempuan sekaligus, dimulai disini. Ini hanya selangkah dari jalan menuju impian _harem_nya. Ini hanya satu bab dari buku biografi seorang Hitsugaya.

Semoga kau berhasil, Toushiro!

—**JSG : Tamat —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Tamat! Tamat wooi! *ngangkat gelas susu*

Akhirnya, ada juga fanfic _multichapter _saya yang tamat. Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya, buat para _silent reader, reviewer, faver, _dan _follower. _Tanpa kalian, saya nggak akan bisa sampai disini.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpaa~! Nantikan karya saya, berikutnya; Para Pencuri Wifi! #promosi

Sebagai penghormatan, saya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk:

**Wintersia | Hikary Cresenti Ravenia | Yuzurin | Chinguchan | Sora Yasu9a | Zeita Hikari | sasha lovenaru |HinaRiku-chan | | Chooteisha Yori | Kazue Ichimaru | Staraptor |Aoi.**

Dan terima kasih juga buat... [tulis nama kamu disini].

DADAAAH~! *melambaikan tangan*


End file.
